


The World We Want to Live In

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 43,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS FANFICTION IS NOT MINE</p><p>This work belongs to my friend who was waiting to get her invitation to AO3 and hasn't got it yet. We wanted to post her fic so I told her she could post it to mine and I will add her as an author once she gets her account.</p><p>So, to any of my readers who thought this was a new fic of mine, sorry guys!</p><p>This is my friend's own personal story (set in the Supernatural Universe, obviously) and I convinced her to post it just to see the kind of feedback she would get. There is obviously a lot here, so it doesn't all have perfect grammar, etc. This has been a public service announcement.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFICTION IS NOT MINE
> 
> This work belongs to my friend who was waiting to get her invitation to AO3 and hasn't got it yet. We wanted to post her fic so I told her she could post it to mine and I will add her as an author once she gets her account.
> 
> So, to any of my readers who thought this was a new fic of mine, sorry guys!
> 
> This is my friend's own personal story (set in the Supernatural Universe, obviously) and I convinced her to post it just to see the kind of feedback she would get. There is obviously a lot here, so it doesn't all have perfect grammar, etc. This has been a public service announcement.

Here I am once again in a coffee shop looking up the homicides and kidnappings in a town. This is all I do every other week. Well, it’s not necessarily, normal homicide cases. They mainly involve witches, monsters, ghosts, demons, weird right? Well that’s my life. I’ve been alive for a few hundred years. That’s right I’m not human. I’m a Culpit, a mythical creature that feeds on human souls.

I don’t do that anymore though. I actually turned it around so I could feed off of demon souls. Like that makes it any better. I help those in need. I’m not the one that causes all those problems. I solve and kill those that are the monsters in the world, even if I am one.

I continue to look at the computer screen looking at the case involving the deaths of mothers and missing children. It doesn’t necessarily have a pattern. Boys and girls are missing. They are all from the age range four to sixteen. Otherwise it’s not much to go off of.

There’s also another reason why I’m here. I’m here to see if I can get in on the hunters that are known as the Winchesters. I hear they are the best at this. They have cheated death and have been reincarnated many times. I hear they might be on this case so I took it also. I need to know what they do to make myself better.

I look around and see that they haven’t come in this area yet. I decide to look up their records. They’ve been wanted for murder, impersonations, fraud, etc. You name it, they have done it.

That’s when I hear the coffee shop door open. I look up to see Sam and Dean walking in, the Winchesters. They sit down and start to look over records. Dean looks up at the menu to order. He then looks over at me. He smiles. He is one of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen.

That’s when I feel something weird. My heart begins to beat rapidly. My ring begins to change colors. It is only suppose to do that when I have finally found my true love. How is it that it could possibly be Dean Winchester?

I smile in return and pick up my laptop. I walk over to their booth. I am here for them and the case; it’s a coincidence that they are both here. I walk up to them.

“Hello, Dean.” I nod to him. “Sam.” Then at Sam.

“Who are you?” Sam says setting the papers down.

“Dean put your gun away. We’re in a public place. If I were an enemy I wouldn’t approach you in a coffee shop.” I look at him. He is surprised I even thought he had a gun. But sure enough he put the gun back where it should be.

“What do you want?” He looks confused as well as Sam. I gesture for Dean to move over so I may sit down. He actually does.

“I’m here for the case about the mothers and children. I’m guessing you are too?” They nod.

“I’m sorry, but who the hell are you?” Dean, always the tough guy.

“I’m sorry, I’m Ellie. I also, am a hunter.” I say in a lower voice. They look at me surprised.

“You’re a what?”

“A hunter like you two. I know this is all just thrown on you, but I thought we could do this case together.” I smile at them. I see Sam reach for salt and the silver knife.

“Really?” Sam says trying to conceal what he was trying to do.

“If you want me to eat some salt and take a blade to my skin, at least be a gentleman and ask first.”

“Well, Sam I guess I would do what she says.” Dean laughs. His laugh sounded heavenly. What was I thinking? Sam looks at me and hands me the salt. I dump some in my hand and pour it into my mouth. It tasted terrible.

“Ugh. That’s not a good taste. Alright, next?” He hands me the knife. I look around and see no one is watching. I make a small cut inside my hand. No burning, just blood.

“Sam get the holy water.” Sam gets the flask and hands it to me.

“Bottoms up.” I smile and take a sip. I hand him the flask back. “Any other tests?”

“Welcome to the case.” Dean says closing the file and pushes it over to me.


	2. Chapter Two

We’re at their motel room and we are reading over our findings. Every once in a while I look up to see either one or both of them staring at me.

“You know, a picture would last longer.” I look up from the file. “Unless, you guys have really nothing better to do but stare at me.” They then go back to the papers they have.

“I agree with what you said earlier, Ellie. There really seems to be no exact pattern.” Sam says walking over to me and looks over my shoulder at the computer.

“I’ve hacking into the police records on the cases. They seem to have no trace of a…” I freeze in my tracks.

“What? What is it?” Dean is over by me too.

“I know the pattern.” I breathe. I get up from my chair and go to look at their papers. I shuffle through them rather quickly. “How could I not see this earlier?” I laugh.

“Ellie, what is it?” Sam and Dean look at me confused.

“Look at who turned in all the police records and who filed them into the system.” They glance at the computer and back at the other papers in the file. Dean laughs.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Officer Ford. That’s the guy we just talked to a few hours ago. He told us…”

“That they had it under control and you could go on to bigger and more important things. He told me that too. Looks like we have our lead.” I gather up the papers and laptop and head out the door.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Dean is in the hallway watching me.

“Going to the station. I’m going to go talk to Ford. I can give you a lift.”

“Sam you should go and check out the scenes. See if there are any types of traces of certain, you know.”

“Yeah, sure. Call me when you guys are finished.” Sam then heads out to the Impala.

“Actually, do you care if Sam takes your truck and we ride in my car?” Dean asks. I knew what he was doing. He wanted Sam to snoop in my things. Whatever, I have nothing to hide.

“Sure. Meet you out there.” I walk out the exit door toward Dean’s car. I hear them following me.

“Don’t forget, call me.” Sam says looking at us. I toss him the keys. He catches them and then takes off in the truck.

“So, let me guess. You wanted him to take my truck so before he actually goes to the scenes,” I put my things in the backs seat. “He can snoop through my truck to see if I’m really who I say I am?” He looks at me stunned. “I can tell what a set up is from a mile away Dean. And the polite thing to do was ask to look around. I’m not the one to like set ups.” I climb into the passenger seat.

“Fine.” He climbs in and starts to head to the police station. “Then you shouldn’t care if I ask you questions.” He pulls out a vile.

“What’s this?” I ask.

“A spell. This is blessed lamb’s blood. It’s under a charm that forces the one that drinks it, to tell the truth. I’m making you drink it. Once you do, it’ll last twenty four hours. If you don’t drink it, after this case, you’re out.” He hands it to me. “Your call.” I couldn’t risk losing this chance with them, especially him. I pull the cork out and tilt the vile to my lips. I look at him and he continues to watch me.

“I’ll do whatever it takes.” And pour it in my mouth, swallowing it. I hand him the vile back. He smiles.

“Alright, here we go.” We head to the station.

“Aren’t you going to ask me any questions?”

“No.” He says smiling.

“Then why did I…”

“By you doing what you did, you proved to me you will do anything. That blood wasn’t charmed. By you thinking that it was and you knew what you would get yourself into, that’s enough for now.”

“So no questions?”

“You can tell me certain things when you are ready. By forcing you to tell me things, wouldn’t be gentleman of me.” He looks at me with his bright green eyes. “You seem to be the one to like the cold hard truth. I like that.” I smile.

“If it’s something besides that, then you’re asking for something you can’t handle.” I look back at the road.


	3. Chapter Three

We walk into the station and see that Ford was in his office.

“Good afternoon.” I say walking in. Dean following me.

“Agent Powell, I see you and the other agents found each other. Nice to see you again, Agent Connell.” Ford says putting files into his drawer. “Where is your partner?” He questions Dean.

“He’s back at our office discussing the events with our supervisor.”  Good cover.

“I see. What can I help you two with?” He gestures toward the seats and we sit across from him.

“We figure you’re the one writing all the reports, so we should ask you about the events.” I say pulling out our copy of the file. “How come there have been fourteen cases that are unsolved? Since you’re the one with all the details on everything, how come you haven’t been able to pick up anything from the scenes of the crime? OR even have any leads for that matter?” He looks at me with a little glare.

“Are you questioning my skills for my job, Miss Powell?” Getting him mad, that’s perfect.

“That is not my true intention, Officer Ford. I’m just trying to figure out what is going on with these cases just like you and my other associates.” I look over at Dean.

“You see Officer Ford; we have studied these files down to the very texture of the paper it is printed on. The only connection that they have are that they are all mothers being killed, children disappearing, and that you are the only one typing up the reports.” Dean says matter of factly. “Unless you have any other leads, I suggest you be a lot more specific in your reports if it happens again.” He stands up, as well as I, and we head out of the office.

“See you soon agents.” He says way too casually.

“Count on it.” I say to him. Dean and I walk out of the station and are out by his car.

“We have to follow him.” We say at the same time. I laugh, but he just smiles.

“Tonight.” He finishes.

“I’m ready when you are.” I say taking my hair out of my ponytail and crawl into the passenger seat.


	4. Chapter Four

Dean and I are sitting outside Ford’s house. Dean is on the phone with Sam.

“I know Sam, just finish it up and come over here.” He pauses listening to Sam. “I understand that.” He pauses again. “Alright, I’ll let her know. Yup, bye.” He hangs up and turns to me. “What aren’t you telling us?” What did Sam find in my truck?

“What do you mean?”

“You said you’ll be honest, especially if you want to work with us, right?” I look at him confused.

“If I said so, then that is what I intend on doing.”

“Then why do you have a summoning book, daggers, and crystals under your seats? Sam looked up the age of them; they date back farther than the thirteenth century.” Great, those.

“They belonged to my mother. She told me I needed to be careful with when I use them. I haven’t used them in years. The last time I used them was when I was summoning…” I pause.

“Was when?” He was looking at me, he was starting to lose the trust I had gained.

“When I was summoning, the yellow eyed demon.” He freezes. “The exact same one that you guys had to deal with. He took my brother and sister. I was trying to get them back. I could only think of one way, summoning.” He then reaches over and wraps one of his hands around my throat. The other was holding his dagger.

“What do you know about the yellow eyed demon and us?” He then places the dagger onto my cheek. I’m pined against the seat.

“Everything. I don’t know what you’re thinking, but whatever it is, that’s not what I’m here for. I’m only here to help.” He loosens his grip.

“Did you know Sam and I would be here, for this case?”

“I had my hopes.” He lets go.

“Why do you want to work with us? Why are you so determined to join?” Might as well tell him.

“Because, I’ve heard what you guys do. That’s what I do. I’ve spoke and worked with Bobby…”

“What? How come he has never spoke of you?” He was really confused.

“I told him I didn’t want you guys to know about me yet.” He also knew I was a Culpit. He kept that a secret also.

“You better hope that when this is over, Bobby can back you up on that.” He puts the dagger away.

“He was right.” I say relaxing.

“Who?”

“Bobby.”

“About what?” He turns to me.

“You’re scared. To let other people into your life I mean.” He looks at me right in the eyes.

“I don’t know you. If anything happens to you, it wouldn’t affect me.” Ouch.

“That’s what you said about everyone that has died Dean. Yet here you are, still grieving over them aren’t you?” He turns away and looks out the window. “It’s okay; I do that exact same you do.” I reach my hand out and grab his hand. He turns to me again. “Accept, I’m trying to let more people in.” He lets me hold his hand longer. He looks into my eyes. I could see he trusted me more. He clears his throat.

“We should look out for Ford.” He pulls his hand away. Was he starting to like me also?

We stare out the window at Ford’s house when there is movement. I see Dean has fallen asleep. I hit him to wake him up. He flinches and moans. I shush him and point to the house. Ford is going to his garage to get into his car. He starts it, backs it up, and heads down the street.

“Follow him.” I say pulling out my phone.

“You don’t have to say that twice. What are you doing?”

“Calling Sam.” I dial the number and he picks up after the first ring.

“Who is this?”

“It’s Ellie. Dean is following Ford. How far are you from the house?”

“Three blocks, on Foster Street.”

“Heading East or West?”

“Uh, West.”

“Take a right on Belmont. Follow it until the traffic lights. Then take a left at the block ahead of it. You’ll be on Chester. We’re going to be on that road in exactly forty five seconds. Make sure you make the light to be right behind us. Got it?”

“Yeah.” I hang up.

“Damn. Did you memorize the map or something?” Dean was impressed.

“Let’s see if he followed the directions first. Then I’ll let you know.” It was about to be forty five seconds. We turn onto Chester following the Ford.

“Keep following him, I’ll look for Sam.” Then I hear a familiar rumble. “Right on time.” I smile.

“Wow.” Dean says. “You have to teach me that.”

“Is that a clue for me to work with you guys from now on?” I say with a smirk.

“For now you can say that.” That was good enough for me.


	5. Chapter Five

We followed Ford all the way to an abandoned farm house about fifteen miles away from the town.

“You think that the kids are in there?” Dean says pulling over a few paces behind the corn field. Out of view from the house and Ford.

“I would assume so.” I get out of the car and walk toward my truck where Sam has just pulled up. I open the passenger door and reach down under the glove compartment.

“What are you doing?” Sam says watching me. I find what I was looking for, a button. I press it and a little pop sounds I lift up the car mat and pull open the door that was now open under the seat.

“Bet you didn’t find this huh?” He looks at me shocked and I pull out a handgun.  I also find a little pocket book and open it.

“What are you looking for?” Dean says behind me. I step aside.

“Have a look around in there and see if you need anything.” I walk to the front of the truck and flip through the book some more. I flip to sacrifices and see that there is one involving fourteen children. It says only a Hellsling can perform the ritual. It’s almost near impossible to stop it once it starts.

“Damn it!” I throw the book into the truck.

“What? What is it?” Dean says pulling out a silver blade from the compartment.

“Have you ever heard of a Hellsling?”

“No. Sam?”

“No, I haven’t either.”

“That’s what we’re dealing with. What he is doing with those children is known as the offering. It’s when a Hellsling offers fourteen pure children to the demon Hector. It’s nearly impossible to stop once started. We have to get in there now.” I say turning around and heading toward the house.

“Whoa, wait Ellie.” Dean says running in front of me to stop me in my tracks. “We can’t just go in. We don’t know what he is doing right now.” He looks at me a little worried.

“He would have to do the ritual close to the ground. I’m guessing he is in the basement right now. If we go through the back door, he won’t hear us if he is still in the foyer preparing. Now let’s go.” I walk past him and I hear them follow me. I get up to the back door and press my ear to it. I don’t hear anything. He is either in the foyer or in the basement.

I look in through the little window and he just walks into the kitchen. I lower myself quickly and quietly. I signal Dean and Sam to get down and get against the house. I hear Ford rummaging through the kitchen contents.

I signal them to go around to the front door. They point at me, wondering what I’m going to do. I just signal I’m staying here and going in once he leaves the room. They nod and go hesitantly. I sigh quietly and slowly stand up to look through the window. Ford is still in there, his back is to me. He walks out and into the living room.

I slowly turn the knob and go in making no sound. I leave the door open and walk slowly in. I point the gun around making sure he is alone. I turn my back and see the basement door. Right when I grab the knob I hear a gun cock into place.

“Hello, Culpit.” Ford.

“Hello, Hellsling.” I saw slowly turning around.

“You know I could smell you from a mile away. If you wanted a child’s soul for lunch all you had to do was ask.” Funny.

“Nah, I’m on a new diet.”

“That’s right, demon souls huh?” He says walking up to me aiming the gun right between my eyes.

“Yeah, but it’s been awhile.”

“Put your gun down. There’s no use for it anymore.”

“If you say so.” I start to slowly lower it. I then knock his gun out of his hands and head butt him. He immediately tries to grab my gun, but instead it fires into the ceiling. He shoves me into the cupboards. I punch him and kick him in the face. I find myself standing in the doorway to outside. He sees that also, he runs into me knocking me outside into the dirt path. I fall hard onto the ground.

“Ellie!” Dean and Sam are in the doorway looking down at us.

“Get the kids out of here!” I say rolling over and punching Ford in the face. He head butts me and is over me. I see Sam run over to the basement door. Dean is hesitant and takes a step out the door.

“Dean, no! Get the kids!” I jab my fingers into Ford’s eyes. He screams in agony. I kick him over and get on top of him. I punch him in the face. I break his nose and blood gushes out of his nose. He reaches up and grabs my throat. He rolls over and starts to choke me. I start to grab at his face, trying to get him off.

He stops and starts to lift my head off the ground and then slams it onto it. I get a little dizzy and my vision blurs. He punches me in the jaw and my lip splits open. I knee him in the balls and get up. I see a pitchfork up against the house. I run over to it and grab it. I turn to face him. He is stomping up to me. I hit him across the face with the pitchfork and he goes down. I then lift the pitchfork up and thrust it down into his chest. He screams. He isn’t dying.

“Die you son of a bitch!” I say out of breath. I then lift it up and pierce it through his head. He goes limp. He’s dead. I sigh and get off his body. I go over to the steps and see that Dean and Sam are around the front with the kids. I walk up and grab my gun before I head slowly over by them.

Dean sees me and runs up to me.

“You alright?” He says reaching up and lightly touches my lip.

“I’m fine. I stabbed a pitchfork through his head.” I laugh wiping blood away from my chin. He smiles and looks behind me. He freezes.

“Ellie watch out!” I grab my gun and turn around. It is Ford. I start shooting him in the head. Hopefully it puts him down. After a few shots he falls down, dead finally. I lower my gun and turn to Dean again.

“Now he’s dead.” I hear him mutter damn under his breath. He’s impressed.

“What are we going to do with all these kids?” Sam asks.

“Alright.” I say at them. “There’s a phone in the house one of you go call the police. What happened is that you were trapped in the house, you older ones jumped him.” I point at Ford. “Us three were never here. You got that?” They all nod. “If I hear a word from your lips that we were here, well let’s just say I’ll be back to make sure that sacrifice goes through.” They gulp and say they understand. “Good, now go call the police and say you are here at the abandoned farm fifteen miles of the town. You’ll never hear from us again, because you never even heard or saw us tonight.” I head off to the cars.

“Could you be any more subtle?” Sam asks. They follow me up to path.

“In order to make kids listen, you need them to be afraid of you. Unless you want the cops on our asses, I suggest we go now.” I go to my truck and shut the passenger door.

“Meet us back at the motel.” Deans says smiling at me.

“Beat you there!” I run to the door and hop in I start the truck and take off down the driveway. The Impala right behind me. I honk and wave my hand out the window. I’m met with a middle finger. I just laugh and hit the gas.


	6. Chapter Six

** We then continue to hunt together for five weeks. We had cases involving ghosts, demons, witches, hexes, and for the first time for me, Wendigos. We had our laughs and arguments, but we are great all together. I never felt so alive, so loved I guess you could say. I have to say my heart still beats really fast whenever Dean speaks to me or smiles. I know I’m in love with him. I know for a fact now that he is my one, my other half, my love. **

* * *

 

I’m at the motel, I beat them so bad. We once again had a race to the motel. I walk into the room right

when the Impala pulls up. Sam and Dean walk in.

“We won due to a false start on your behalf.” Dean says throwing his coat on the chair.

“Whatever I beat you. You don’t need to cry about it.” Sam walks in and shuts the door.

“This calls for a drink.” I say walking over to the fridge. I pull out three beers. I toss them each one.

“You know what Ellie,” Dean says taking a gulp. “You’re actually one of the better hunters. I think you

should stick with us for now, for sure.” I look at Sam and he nods his head with a big smile on it.

“Awesome.” I breathe taking a gulp from my beer when there was a knock on the door.

“Who would that be?” I ask.

“Well, I made a call earlier to someone.” Sam said. He walks over to the door. “They were excited that

you were in town with us.” He opens the door and there is Bobby with a big tote bag.

“Ellie.” He says throwing his bag to the ground. He walks up to me and embraces me. “It’s been two

years.” He says pulling away.

“I’m sorry.” I say. I set my beer down.

“Where is Demetri?” That’s right, he doesn’t know. When they were taken, that was when I stopped

contacting him.

“I don’t know. The last time I saw them was when, he, took him.” Yellow eyes.

“What?” He looked shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped get them back.”

“He said if I ever tried to get them back again he would kill them. And then you.” I cut him off. “It’s

either I have to wait a long time before I figure something out or lose all of you. It was an easy decision.”

I see Sam and Dean looking at me. I look back at Bobby.

“Either way, you still should have called.” He says walking over to his bag. “By the way, your brother left

this behind the last time he came by.” He says reaching into his bag. He hands me a journal with a chain

hanging from inside it. I reach out and take it.

“Thank you, Bobby.” I then walk over and place it in my bag.

“You know maybe we could just relax tonight. Let’s not worry about the next case till tomorrow. I say

we,” Dean walks over and grabs two bottles. “We drink until we pass out.” He says with a huge smile on

his face.

“You always were a celebratory drinker.” Bobby says.

“He drinks for every occasion. He’d have a few drinks if he had a, regular day, if you know what I mean.”

“Nice, Sam.” I say drinking from my beer again. I go to the fridge and grab Bobby a beer. He takes it and

laughs.

“What?” I ask.

“I would never have thought in a million years you guys would be working together.”

“Me either.” I look at Dean and he smiles at me. I raise my beer and smile back. I take a drink.

“I say,” I walk over to the table in the kitchen. “We should play a little drinking game.” I grab some shot

glasses. “Never have I ever. It’s childish, but we can make it the adult version. Or hunter version.”

“I’m really old for this.” Bobby says.

“Oh no. This way we can get some dirt on you old man.” Sam leads Bobby over to the table, Dean

walking behind them.

We all take our seats. I’m in between Dean and Bobby. I hand out the glasses and fill them up. Sam

volunteers to go first.

“Never have I ever killed a Siren.” Bobby and I take a drink. “Really, when?” Sam looks interested.

“We were in San Diego, there were trouble with women disappearing. Every time they disappeared, at

the crime scene, there was always broken or shattered glass. One thing led to another.” I say filling

Bobby’s and my glass.

“Okay my turn.” Dean says excited. “Never have I ever had sex with a man.” Nice one. I don’t drink. I

knew he was trying to get some dirt on my sex life, which I don’t have. “Really?” They all look at me.

“Nope, not once. I’m making sure the right one shows up. I know, it’s stupid and juvenile. You don’t

have to tell me.”

“Actually I find that very, sexy.” Dean says.

“Are you drunk?”

“Nope.” He smiles at me again.

“Alright, Ellie, your turn.”

“Never have I ever seen an actual Werewolf.” Everyone drinks but me. “Details.”

“Well, Sam and I were on a case involving animal attacks. We thought it was a simple Wendigo, so we

took it.” Dean says while I fill the glasses up again.

“I actually told them after many hours of paging through books, that it was actually a Werewolf.” Bobby

informs.

“I was actually the one to put that damn thing down.” Sam smiles.

“Awesome.” I say drinking my beer.

Many hours later, we’re all wasted. Bobby and Sam are passed out and Dean and I are sitting on the

couch. I stopped drinking about an hour ago. He hasn’t stopped. Yet he is sober.

“I’m guessing you’ve drank a lot before.”

“Yeah, usually I can drink fifteen beers and many shots in a sitting. I don’t get drunk that easily.” He says

grabbing a water bottle.

“Now you’re taking a break?”

“Yeah, I can’t be hung over too much tomorrow. I have to drive to Missouri.”

“What’s in Missouri?”

“A case that I have been watching for two weeks. I wanted to be sure it was definitely something worth

checking out.” I nod and drink my water.

“What’s the case?”

“Many suicides, six, mostly ending in a weird disaster.” I process it a second.

“Possession? Witch?”

“No idea. I won’t for sure know until we get there.” He looks at me with his bright green eyes. “Tell me,

why do you act the way you do?”

“What do you mean?” I turn to him.

“You’re alone, yet you’re a badass hunter with no fear what so ever.”

“You get used to after a while. And you can hide things with practice. Like how you hide your fear for

Sam and Bobby.”

“What? What fear…”

“You would do anything for them. If that meant them getting hurt or killed your worst nightmare would

come true. Your fear is being alone and having no family. I see that easily, because it’s what I’m hiding.”

“I knew it.”

“I guess the both of us have something in common.”

“I guess we do.” In a very deep, serious voice. He comes closer to me on the couch. He looks me right in

the eyes. “I want you to be truthful with me.” I could feel his breath against my skin.

“What?” Is all I could say.

“Why did you want to be with us so badly? I mean, you come here and help us like it was what you were

supposed to do.” I sigh deeply and set my water down. I turn back to see him staring deep into my eyes,

begging for an answer.

“My mom once told me a story about two men who wanted justice for everyone. They put themselves

after all who needed them. When I met Bobby and he told me about you guys, about you, I knew you

were that guy, the one who would do everything, for anyone. I know all the pain you’ve gone through

Dean. I’ve been there.” My eyes start to well up. “I knew that you needed someone else there for you. I

thought I could be that person. I just wanted you to know that you’re not alone and you don’t have to

be afraid anymore. I’m here to help you protect Sam and Bobby, but I’m also here to make sure nothing

happens to you.” He stares at me longer.

“Why am I supposedly so special to you?”

“You and I are almost alike.” I couldn’t tell him he was the one. Not yet. “You, Dean, are one of the

rarities in this world. What you’ve been through, you shouldn’t have gone through. Neither should have

Sam or Bobby.”

“And you? You shouldn’t have to go through this either.”

“I wish I could say that.” I look down and wipe my eyes.

“Don’t say that.” He says reaching his hand up to wipe my cheek. “Whatever you think is the reason you

shouldn’t have gone through things, it’s not true. Whatever you did, it’s not your fault. You’re different

than the rest Ellie. You’re I guess you could say, a different kind of perfect.” Being a Culpit isn’t my fault,

but I can’t get rid of it.

“Easy for you to say.” He bites his lip and comes closer to my face.

“I’ve been there.” He says, leans into me. My breath catches in my throat. He was about to kiss me

when I hear someone clear their throat and I pull away. I’m sitting across from Dean when the light

turns on. Sam is awake.

“Hi.” He says. “Was I interrupting something?”

“Uh, yeah…” Dean was starting to say.

“No, Sam. I was just going out for some air.” I get up and grab my coat. I hear Dean yell, “Dude!” He

must have been upset that Sam interrupted “our” moment. I walk past the room and head down the

stairs. I push the exit door open and feel the cool air against my face. I breathe it in deep.

I walk across the lot and head over to the park across the road. I get over there and sit on the bench

facing the motel. I came out here for a reason though. It wasn’t just for fresh air.

“Hello, Ellie.” Castiel. My angel.

“Hello Cas.” That’s a nickname I gave him a while ago.

“I see you’ve met the Winchesters finally.”

“Yeah, they’re great. I’ve never met hunters who were like this.”

“I see you take a liking to Dean.” He was very jealous anytime a guy comes into the picture.

“I guess. My ring, it turned colors when his presence was near.” I look at my ring. “It’s been this color all

day.”

“Must mean he is suppose to be your other.” As in my true love.

“That’s what I remember my mother telling me.” His face then becomes clouded.

“I’ve been watching over you and I think there’s something coming. I can’t exactly tell what it is. All I

know is that you need to watch out. Also watch out for them. I’ll let you know if I have an idea about

what it is.”

“Thanks Cas.” I smile.

“Ellie!” It was Dean. I look to see Cas is gone. “Hey. What are you doing out here?”

“Like I said, fresh air.” He sits down next to me. “What are you out here for?” He gets close to me again.

“This.” He then pulls me into him and kisses me finally. It’s passionate and deep. His hand intertwines in

my hair. I wrap my hands around his neck, he’s warm and gentle. Electricity surges through my body. I

knew for a fact now that he was the one. After a minute he pulls away and I open my eyes to look into

his. He smiles. I smile back. This is something I could definitely I could get used to.

* * *

 


	7. Chapter Seven

We’re back in the motel room. Sam is asleep again and Bobby is snoring. Dean starts to undress and get

ready for bed. He gets down to his boxers and crawls into the open bed. I saw how muscular and lean he

was before hand.

“If you want, you can sleep in my bed.” He pulls the covers over for me to lie down in.

“Um, that’s alright. I was going to do something anyways. You go ahead, get some rest.”

“You should get some too.” He says before he rolls over. What he didn’t know is that I never ever have

lied down in a bed with another man. Also the kiss we shared was my first. That’ll be a secret I will have

to keep.

I walk over to my bag and grab Demetri’s journal. I unwind the leather strap and let it hang on the side. I

open the journal to see in the front page he has written a warning note, in his perfect cursive writing.

 _If you read this, beware of what you will discover._ He was always the type to be mysterious. I flip to the

next page. It was dated all the way back in the 1700’s. I flip all the way to when he wrote a journal entry,

it was a little over two years ago.

_I hear him, taunting me. This very moment I am writing this to his voice. He tells me he has plans for me,_

_yet he won’t specify what. I’m scared I don’t know what I should do. I should tell Ellie, but she wouldn’t_

_understand. She’s been through too much anyways. I couldn’t burden her anymore with this nonsense._

At this point I start to cry, softly. I continue reading though.

_A few days ago, I finally saw him though. It was a man, with yellow eyes. He was watching me when we_

_were at the diner in Phoenix. I didn’t think too much of it. I was just hallucinating, I thought to myself._

_Yet the next day, I saw him again. And the day after that, and the day after that. All he would do was_

_smile and then disappear. The only time I would hear him talk was in my dreams. I try to block him out_

_but he won’t leave me alone._ I flip through the pages more and they all are pretty much the same thing.

How yellow eyes won’t leave. How he was relentless. Until I flip to the last page.

It was plastered in many pairs of yellow eyes. At the very bottom, he had written a sentence that will

now haunt me forever. It read: _He’ll be back for Ellie._ I close the book and toss it to the floor. The chain

that was in the journal fell out and rolled over to the kitchen. I get up to get it. I lift it up to see it was the

amulet that mother gave him. It was the other half to the one I carry.

I pull my chain out and hold them in my palms next to each other. They began to vibrate in my hand.

Within a second they were then interlocked together. I have no idea what it means, but whatever it is it

had to be important for something.


	8. Chapter Eight

I hear someone talking. I hear Dean talking. I know I’m on the couch. I must have dozed off in some time of the night. I feel something in my hand. It was the amulet.

“I don’t know Bobby, maybe it is maybe it isn’t.” They must be talking about the cases in Missouri.

“With where and why they have happened, it has to be.” I open my eyes and slowly rotate my body so I’m in a sitting position.

“Good Morning Ellie.” Bobby says looking at me. He gets up from his seat and brings me a cup of coffee.

“Morning.” I grab it and take a sip. I stand up and walk over to the kitchen table. “So what exactly do you think is going on in Missouri?”

“You heard, huh?” Dean says smiling at me.

“Parts of it.” I sit down in the chair open next to Dean.

“Bobby here is thinking demonic or ghost possessions. I told them you thought about that last night.” Dean takes a sip from his coffee.

“Why do you all of sudden think that’s what we’re dealing with?” I set my coffee on the table.

“There’s no pattern, just suicides. And there are too many for it to be a coincidence. So I think just think more demons than ghosts, are having some so called fun.” Bobby gets up and grabs his bag. “I’ll meet you guys in Missouri.” He heads out the door. About a minute later we hear his van take off down the road.

“Well,” Sam gets up and stretches. “I’m going to take a shower and I’ll be ready to go.” He goes into the bathroom and we hear the shower go.

“You hungry?” Dean stands up to go to the fridge.

“Not really.” I was hungry, but not for food. He grabs a bowl of fruit and a package of lunch meat.

“Try to eat something anyways. And here,” He hands me Demetri’s journal. “I found this on the floor when I woke up.”

“Thanks.” I get up to put it in my bag. I realize that the whole time, I was clutching onto the amulet. I put it on around my neck.  I hear someone standing right behind me. I turn around to see Dean staring at me.

“When I found the journal, it was open to the last page. Whatever you’re thinking about regarding it, don’t. You’re with us now, we’ll protect you.” He reaches out and holds my hand. I smile at him.

I zip up my bag and head over to the door.

“What would you say if I sold my truck and I just rode with you guys?”

“I would say, if you can sell it in fifteen minutes.” I grab an empty bag.

“All I need is five to empty it and two to sell.” I close the door behind me. I go to all the compartments and get every single book and weapon. I walk over to Dean’s car and put my things in the back seat. I walk back over to the office. There is a man at the desk.

“Hi, we’re checking out of room 114.” I hand him the card I have.

“How as your stay?”

“It was good.” He scans the card and types whatever he needs to type in the computer. “Listen , I remember when we checked in, that you guys were looking for a vehicle for transporting certain merchandise?”

“Were they talking about that in front of the customers again?”

“That’s fine, I was just wondering if my truck would be of service? I can sell it to you.”

“Really? What kind?”

“A 2005 Chevy 4x4.”

“That’s great. How much you asking for?”

“I’ll be fair, six grand.”

“Great no problem.”

“In cash?”

“Uh, sure sure. I’ll be right back.” About a minute late he returns with an envelope.

“Here, oh wait are there any problems with it?”

“Just got her fixed up, she’s in great condition.” I toss him the keys. “Have fun.” I leave the office and see that everyone is ready to go by the car.”

“You got it that fast?”

“I heard them talking yesterday about needing a truck. I just happened to have one. And here,” I hand him the envelope. “I got six grand for it. I think we should use this for emergencies.”

“Holy shit! I’ve never actually held six grand like this.” Dean sits there weighing it in his hands. “And yeah, we’ll use it for when you think we should.” He puts it in the duffel bag and throws it in the trunk.


	9. Chapter Nine

We’re about an hour away from Missouri and Sam is asleep in the back seat. I sat in the back in the beginning, but he wanted to get some more rest so we switched at a gas station. I’ve been reading the reports in Missouri the whole time. It has to be possessions, nothing else would fit. I read my journals of what has been discovered and Dean’s. That is the only logical explanation.

“Hey, you wanna get a bite to eat?” Dean says pulling into a rundown diner.

“Sure.” I put the books back into the bag. “Should we wake him up?”

“Nah, I’ll get him something to go. He’ll eat on the rest of the way.” He pulls into a parking spot right by the entrance. We walk in and everyone looks up at us. We smile and take a booth in the back. A waitress comes over.

“What can I get ya two?” She was very sweet and her name tag said Fran.

“I’ll have a beer.” Dean says without looking up.

“I’ll have water, thanks.” I don’t like drinking in public.

“Do you guys know what you want to eat also?” Her accent was a little strange.

“I’ll have the house double bacon cheeseburger special.” He says handing her the menu.

“I’ll have the same.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in a jiff.” She walks back to the kitchen.

“Wow, a girl with an appetite.” Dean smiles at me, his sexy smile.

“What can I say, I love myself some big burgers.” I say grabbing napkins from the dispenser.

“So, what else was in the journal? Your brother’s I mean?” Well that escalated rather quickly.

“Just things that we did in the past. Also some entries about the same case before he died.” I say while Fran brings us our drinks to the table. I take a sip of my water, Dean takes a gulp from his beer.

“About Yellow Eyes?”

“Yeah.” I say playing with my straw.

“How did he know he would be back?”

“I don’t know. I guess he must have told him. He never talked about it to me. He wrote in the journal that he didn’t want me to have another thing on my plate.” Fran comes back and has our burgers.

“Here ya go. Enjoy.” She walks away.

“I’m starved.” Dean says eying his food hungrily. I look up before I begin and see that practically everyone is staring at us. I look down to see that something bright green was on my burger. I lift up my bun and see that it is a thick liquid.

“Dean, wait.” He was about to take a bite and sees my burger. He sets his down and lifts his bun, same green liquid. I pull out my dagger and slip out of the booth. “Looks like you sons of bitches want a fight.” Everyone in the diner stands up. Their eyes go from normal human eyes to black as coal.

“Looks like it is smart for its kind.” One of them says. A man in the middle of the bunch comes forward. Dean is now next to me with his dagger. The man is now a few paces from us. “Now, we don’t have to make this as bad as it has to be. Just turn around and go back to where you came from.” He must behind all the Missouri cases.

“Well it’s too bad that we aren’t going anywhere then.” I say twirling my dagger in my fingers. The demons watch it in terror. “Let’s dance.” I throw my dagger straight into his heart and he dies. I grab it out and Dean is right behind me stabbing others around us. There’s too many to handle at once.

I push through them as hard as I can and end up on top of the counter top at the bar. They are coming at me everywhere. I have to constantly jab and punch them to keep them down so I can kill them. It isn’t long before I hear someone yell to me.

“Ellie, look out!” I turn to see one charge straight at me. He spears me over and into all the metal racks. I hit my head and I’m dazed for a second.

“For a Culpit, you’re pretty nasty to those who are supposed to be in charge of you.” He wraps his hands around my throat. I have trouble breathing. I also realize this bastard is a demon.

“It’s too bad that I also changed my habits then.” I choke out and open my mouth and his soul begins to enter me. I didn’t realize I was starving for a soul. He falls next to me. I sigh. I look up to see Dean just jump over and see me.

“Are you alright?” He helps me up. He looks up at me. “You nose.” I reach up and a little blood drips onto my hand.

“I’m fine. He just got me a little off guard.” I jump over the bar and I’m standing over most of the bodies. “Where are the rest?”

“Gone. I bet they are off to Missouri to warn the others. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’ve had worse, don’t worry Dean.” I step over the bodies and push past the doors toward the Impala.

“How did you know what was happening?”

“I look up to see a bunch of people staring at us. Usually people mind their own business. Then I see this weird green goo on our burgers. That’s just too weird, even for diner food.” I see Sam get out of the car.

“What the hell happened?” He runs up to us. I look down and I’m the one covered in the most blood.

“We were jumped in the diner.” Dean informs. “We couldn’t get them all, some got away. We think they are heading to Missouri.”

“They are heading to Missouri.” I pop the trunk and grab my bag. I take my jacket off and grab a new shirt. I turn my back to them and take my soiled shirt off. I pull the clean one on. I face back to them and they are just staring at me wide eyed. “What?”

“Nothing.” Dean says clearing his throat. “Did he mention Missouri?”

“He didn’t have to. If there are that many demons together near that many cases, they are involved.” I throw my bag and jacket into the trunk and slam it shut. “Who’s driving?”

“I will.” Sam says. Dean throws him the keys. Sam gets in and starts the car.

“How do you do it?” Dean looks at me in amazement.

“Do what?”

“Figure all this stuff out without knowing key details?”

“It’s a gift. Now come on, Bobby’s waiting.” I hop in back and Dean takes the passenger seat. We tear off down the road hoping we aren’t too late to save those who need it.


	10. Chapter Ten

 

We meet Bobby at this abandoned farm a mile off the city. We get out of the car. Bobby is sitting in the van looking over books as usual.

“So why are we out here Bobby?” Sam asks.

“I found out that all of the suicides happen in that barn straight through this corn field.” Bobby says flicking his head in the direction of the field.

“Why didn’t they include that in the reports?” Dean says confused.

“It’s because one of the demons is a police officer.” Bobby says tossing his book to the side and climbs out of the van. “We have to do expelling ritual. They will be meeting in that barn at midnight.”

“Great, when do we get our things together and…” Dean begins.

“You’re not involved in this ritual.” Bobby begins. “The ritual can only be performed by one individual.”

“I’ll do it then.” Dean says.

“Who is a virgin.” Bobby looks at me. Dean and Sam follow his gaze to me.

“What do I need?” I say without hesitation.

“Everything is in the van. I got here early so I had to time to get and prepare everything. I even have the ritual written down for you. Take a look at it.” I open it when Bobby walks away to talk to Dean who is upset I have to do it. He thinks it’s a suicidal mission. I continue to look at the paper. Only it wasn’t a ritual chant at all. Instead all Bobby wrote was:

You need to feed off them. It’s the only way to stop a group that big fast. Try your best.

It technically was a suicidal mission. I never fed off that many demons before. I look up at them and Dean is extremely pissed. I walk over to them.

“Got it.” I hand him the paper. “I just need the blood.” Bobby nods and goes over to the van. He hands me a bag, which I knew had nothing in it.

“If you go through the corn field now you’ll make there in time.” Bobby says. He hugs me. “Try your best kiddo.” He whispers for only me to hear.

“Hell no! She is not doing that!” Dean says. Sam steps up next to him and holds his hand against Dean to stop him.

“Go Ellie, we’ll be here.” Bobby stands over by Dean and helps Sam hold him.

“Ellie, don’t do this. We can do something else.” Dean was so desperate for me to not do this.

“It’s the only way, Dean.” I start to walk to the field. I turn around. “I’ll be back, don’t worry.” I head into the field without another word.


	11. Chapter Eleven

 

I’ve been walking close to an hour and I know I have to walk a lot longer. It’s starting to get dark. I begin to hear rustling behind me. I slowly pull my dagger out of my belt strap. I continue to walk, like I don’t hear them. I feel them right behind me and I drop my bag. I pivot and I am about to stab whoever it is. I stop myself just in time.

“Dean, what are you doing here?” I lower my dagger and see Dean standing behind me.

“You can’t do this.”

“How did you get away from Sam and Bobby?”

“I said I had to pee, but that was about half an hour ago.” He smiles.

“Go back Dean, you can’t be here.” I pick up the bag and head on my way again. He runs in front of me and stops me in my tracks.

“You can’t go by yourself.”

“I have to. If anyone else comes with they will die during the ritual.” I lie.

“I don’t care. You’re not going by yourself.” I walk right up to him.

“Why don’t you want me to?”

“You could get hurt.”

“You could too. What’s your real reason?”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” He says. He is such a bad liar when it comes to trying to lie to me.

“Remember what I said to you when we first met and were waiting outside of Ford’s house? I only like the cold hard truth.”

“Otherwise whoever is lying to you has something coming for them.” He finishes.

“So stop lying and tell me what…”

“I love you.” He says finally. I freeze.

“Wh-What?”

“I love you. I don’t want anything to happen because I love you.” He was dead serious.

“You’ve only known me for five weeks, don’t bullshit me.” I turn around and head farther into the field.

“Ellie, I’m serious.” I face him again.

“What would make you say that? You don’t love me. I know for a fact you don’t. The only person that is in love with someone is me. You don’t love me. I’m the one that’s in love with you.” It slipped out. “You don’t know what you feel Dean. I know for a fact though, it’s not love. I know what it is, because I have never felt this way before in my entire life. I don’t know what you’re thinking. I need to go though.” He catches my arm.

“Why can’t you believe me?” I face him. He reaches his hand up to my face.

“I don’t want something to happen and it ends. I can’t be sure what’ll happen.”

“I can’t be sure either.  But I have never felt like this for someone. Ellie, I love you.” He leans into me. I try to pull away. I guess when I pictured him falling for me it was a fantasy. When it’s reality, I can’t picture us together. I’m a Culpit, he’s human. I don’t want anything to happen. “Don’t do this.” I look into his eyes. I reach up and we kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck. We kiss long and deep like we did at the park. I pull away, but he pulls me back and we continue. He pulls away finally.

“I still have to go. I love you too.” I slip out of his arms.

“If it’s what has to be done, promise me you’ll back.”

“I promise.” I say.

“You need to call me when you’re finished. I’ll be over in less than two minutes right after.” He looks me dead in the eyes. I reach back up again and kiss him lightly on the lips.

“I will.” I then walk through a few stalks and we’re separated by a thick wall of corn.


	12. Chapter Twelve

I’m in front of the barn and I have twenty minutes to spare. I walk inside and it’s empty. I go over to the far corner and set the bag down. I walk into the center of the barn.

“Alright,” I begin. “I know you know I’m here. Come on out. We both don’t have time for games.” Within that second at least a group of twenty demons appear.

“We thought you would chicken out Culpit. We hear that you have never had more than one of us at a time.” They all chuckle demonically together.

“First time for everything I guess.” I pull out my dagger, I need to be careful.

“You don’t even know the proper ritual for a large consumption.” The leader speaks.

“Don’t need one.”

“You foolish child. Are you seriously asking for us to kill you?”

“That’s not really in my plans.” They close in on me.

“You really shouldn’t have come then.” That must have been the cue. They then start to come at me. I stab a few, but that doesn’t help. They catch my arms and restrain me. One grabs my hair and lifts my head to look at the leader in the eyes.

“You can’t stop us at all.” I close my eyes. I speak to my mother, who has been dead for centuries. Mom, please help. I don’t know what to do. I say to myself. Then all I could think about was hunger and anger. My mother wanted me to get hungry and angry. I start to laugh.

“What’s so funny Culpit? You find death funny?”

“Actually, that’s exactly it.” I rip my arms from the demons and turn around. I grab them by the throats and begin to feed. The bodies fall to the ground. A few more run at me, before they reach me they are already dead. Their bodies fall to the ground at my feet.

“Impressive, but you can’t stop me.” He walks up with the rest of his clan.

“Try me.” I run up to him and tackle him to the ground. I grab him by the throat and feed. He struggles under me but I already have him where I need him. I throw my head back and all the demons begin to fall to the ground. I’m feeding off more than ten demons at once. After I have fed off them all, I fall down. I’m out of breath.

I reach into my pocket and grab my phone. I dial Dean’s number.

“Ellie!”

“Dean,” I say out of breath.

“Ellie, what happened?”

“I did it, I…” I drop the phone and grab my stomach. There’s this intense pain. I struggle to fight it. I gasp and squirm at the pain. I groan and squeal. I hear Dean screaming in the phone.

“Ellie! Ellie, we’ll be over there! Hang in there! I’m going to stay on the phone with you. Answer me Ellie!” I could only answer with gasps and choking. I start to cough and black ooze falls from my mouth. I begin to choke on it. I’m in a ball on the barn floor. I grab at the straw. I still hear Dean yelling to me.

“Ah!” I scream sharply at the ground. My body tenses up and a whole bunch of black ooze falls from my mouth. I have never felt so close to dying till now. I hear cars pull up to the barn. That doesn’t matter, I begin to lose consciousness. I can’t see anything. I feel the pain but I can’t respond.

“Ellie!” I hear faintly. “Ellie!” It’s Dean. “She’s not breathing! Damn it Bobby!” I feel something against my lips and then thrusts on my chest.

“Ellie damn it, don’t you die on me!” It’s Bobby now. “I swear to god I will kill you if you do.” After a few more thrusts and breaths blown, I’m met with a huge wave of air. I gasp and open my eyes. I cough up more ooze and Dean catches me. I cough over his arm onto the ground.

“You’re okay Ellie. Shhh shhh. Just breathe. Bobby don’t ever make her do whatever she did again.” He looks at him in anger.

“I didn’t realize this would happen.” He couldn’t believe this happened. He felt so bad. He gets up and starts to walk away.

“Bobby,” I say in a hoarse voice. He turns to me and kneels down. “We got them.” I smile. I reach and touch his hand. He smiles back.

“You got them kiddo.” He gets up slowly. “Get her to the car. We need to leave.” Dean swoops his arms under me gently. He carries me effortlessly to the car.

“I got the dagger.” Sam says trailing behind us. Sam runs up in front of Dean and opens the door. Dean lowers me slowly into the car.

“Just rest.” He tucks my hair behind my ear. He reaches into his pocket and brings out a rag to wipe my face with. I forgot I was covered in black ooze. “I’m right here.” Is the last thing I here before I drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I wake up to the sounds of yelling. I find myself in Bobby’s upstairs bedroom. I look to see that my bags are on the dresser. I grab my clothes and go into the bathroom. I NEED a shower.

I hop in and do all the necessary things I need to do to get nice and clean. I get out and put on a pair of faded jeans and a larger sized black t-shirt. I brush my hair and teeth. I grab socks and my shoes, then head downstairs.

I walk into the living room and everyone is around Bobby’s desk looking over his shoulders. I enter, no one looks up. I step onto a squeaky floorboard and their heads snap up.

“Ellie.” Dean breathes. He goes around the desk and walks up to me. He embraces me into his arms. He smells amazing. “You’re awake.”

“I’ve only been asleep for a little while.” He pulls away slowly.

“Ellie, you’ve been asleep for three days.”

“What? That’s impossible it’s only the afternoon. Last night we got all those demons.”

“No, you’ve been asleep, for three days.” Sam was stepping in. “We tried to wake you up every few hours after the first day passed, but we got no response. Dean also freaked out and thought you were dead.”

“Shut up.” Dean snaps. He looks back to me. “Doesn’t matter, we all needed a rest. You hungry?”

“Starved.” I laugh. He leads me into the kitchen. Before we go in I hear Sam make a stupid remark about how Dean is falling for me. I hear Bobby slap him and he whispers “Ow”. I laugh again.

“What’s so funny?” Dean also laughs going into the fridge and grabs me a plate that has chicken on it.

“Nothing, I’m just glad everything’s all better.” I say reaching out as he hands me the plate. He sits across from me. I take a few bites and see he is watching me. “What?” I ask.

“Do you remember everything that happened that night?” He must be referring to the aftermath, the part where I was literally choking up demon plasma.

“Yes, I remember. Why?” I take a drink from the beer that was already on the table.

“Do you know why that happened?” I guess I had too much demon for dinner, couldn’t take all the evil.

“When I did the ritual, in order to get them to actually die, their souls had to pass through my body.” I’m even starting to believe this. “When they were taken from their vessels, it said in the ritual that they had to pass through purity. I guess that meant being a virgin was purity.” I continue to look at him.

“How come I didn’t see any blood in the barn?” Shit.

“I had to enclose the entire barn. I poured it in the dirt around the barn. I also drew the symbols on the dirt. It was dark, you must not have seen it.” Please believe that.

“I guess so.” He looks into the living room, then back at me. “I think Bobby wants to talk to you.” He gets up and Bobby comes in.

“Hey kiddo.” Dean goes by Sam. “How are you doing?”

“Good I guess.”

“What happened?” He was serious. He wanted to know what went wrong.

“I never consumed that much evil before. It was eating me inside, literally. What came from my mouth was demonic plasma. I had to get rid of some of that from my system. That was the only way my body could do that.” I whisper.

“You almost died.” He glares at me.

“I guess it just took a lot out of me. I’m fine Bobby, don’t keep beating yourself up about this.” I grab the plate and put it back in the fridge. “What’s the next case anyways?” I walk into the living room over to the computer. This time it was in New Hampshire. “What’s in New Hampshire?”

They all look at each other and say, “Yellow Eyes.” My heart stops.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

 

I’m sitting on the couch next to Dean looking over all the papers involving Yellow Eyes. There are disappearances involving males around my brother’s age. At least about the age he looks. Us Culpits don’t age, we stop after we reach maturity. I really have no idea, to this day why he needed him.

“How do you know exactly do you know it’s Yellow Eyes?” Sam looks at me quickly then leaves the room.

“About a year ago, quite a few months before you came, Yellow Eyes was after Sam.” I couldn’t believe my ears.

“Why?”

“He wanted him to fight in his army. Yellow Eyes told him he was special and needed to lead them. We got away and to our surprise he left us alone. We were talking about how your brother was taken. We thought maybe that Yellow Eyes needed your brother instead. Also since all these guys are disappearing, they must be there.” 

“You really think that my brother and Yellow Eyes could be there?”

“Doesn’t hurt to see.” He smiles. I smile back.

“Then let’s go.”  I get up and set the papers on the desk. I turn around to see Dean standing right behind me. “What?” I smile to him.

“I’m just glad you’re better.” His eyes get a little glazed, one of the key features he gets when he’s lying.

“You’re lying. What do you really want to tell me?” He walks up to me, puts his arms around my waist, and kisses me. Now I know for a fact this is what he wanted to do. I instinctly wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He pulls away.

“You don’t know how much I wanted to do that for the past couple of days.” I laugh and he leans into me again. Shortly after we began to kiss again I hear someone clear their throat. I pull away to see Bobby and Sam in the doorway.

“You kids should maybe get a room for that.” Bobby jokes. Dean lets go of me and grabs the papers.

“We’re going anyways Bobby.” Deans grabs his bag and tosses Sam his. “I’ll go get your bags. Can you start loading the car?” Dean says looking at me.

“Yeah, sure.” I grab his keys and head out the door. Bobby and Sam follow me. I open the trunk and we pile the bags in. I turn around to see Sam sort of looking at me with concern. “What’s wrong?” I ask.

“Nothing. It’s just, how do I out this?” He stumbles.

“What are you trying to get at Sam?”

“I know Dean loves you.” He begins. “I know you think you love him too. But if you do anything to hurt him, I don’t know what I would do with you.”

“Is this your way of telling me that I don’t love him and that I’m using him? So you’re threatening me about it?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Listen, Sam. I know how you guys would do anything to protect each other, but I’m not the one you need to protect him from.”

“You better hope so.” He walks over to Bobby’s van and gets in the passenger seat. Bobby then takes off down the road. After this amount of time of being here and helping them, you would think he would try to at least trust me. But he has been like this the whole time I was here.

Dean walks out the door with my bags then throws them into the trunk.

“Ready to go?” He opens the door for me.

“Yeah.” I say getting in. Soon I will have to talk some sense into Sam.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

We get to New Hampshire faster than I expected. We ditched the motel and picked up an abandoned country home. Dean got the circuit breaker to work so we had heat and electricity. We unload everything and begin to look up the information about the men. We also were looking up any more men that would fall into that region, who were left.

I found out that there were another hundred men that fit the description. I also went on appearances and what they did for a living. It didn’t lower anything to lower numbers or odds. I sigh and toss my pad of paper to the side.

“You want anything from the store?” I grab Dean’s keys and stand in front of the door.

“I saw a drive thru down…” Dean was always after his double bacon cheeseburgers.

“I’m cooking us all something. It’s been a while. So what would you like from the store?” They Looked at each other. They all had this look of joy.

“Lasagna.” They say together. “And cheese bread.” I could tell their mouths were watering over the thought of that warm Italian dish in their stomachs.

“Good choice. Sam?” He looks up at me hesitantly. “Will you come with me to get everything?”

“Sure.” He smiles and gets up. We head out the door. I get in the car and we head down the road. We don’t say a word to each other until we get to the store. “So why do you want me to help you?” He says grabbing a cart.

“We need to talk about what is up with you, and me.” I say leading him to get all the things necessary for the cheesiest bread and lasagna to ever exist.

“What do you mean?” Of course, playing the dumb card.

“You are always on my back about how I should be and how I should watch what I do. I don’t know why you threaten me about it, but there is no reason for you to.” I load the cart with cheese and sauces. We head over to the bakery for the best French bread. I also quickly grab noodles. He hasn’t answered me this whole time. By the time we get to the beer and wine aisle, he stops the cart.

“I do it, because I want to protect him. I don’t want him to get hurt.” I already knew that.

“I knew that, but why are you so keen on making me watch myself?”

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to him, or you.” Now the ending surprised me.

“What do you mean?”

“With everything we do, there’s always conflict.”

“I know that. What does that have to do…”

“Let me finish.” I face him. “When there is conflict, there are accidents. I realized this when you finished the job in the barn a few nights ago. When you came that close to dying, I couldn’t get the look he had out of my mind, Ellie. I see from here on out, you mean the world to him. I also know he means the world to you. Once that is realized by everyone, it can cause things to be more complicated. It can cause more emotional damage.” He just doesn’t want us to lose one another, and he doesn’t want to lose any of us also. I walk around the cart and grab his hand.

“You don’t need to worry. We’ll all protect each other. Don’t be afraid of losing one of us, because we won’t ever lose each other. We’ll always be here.” A tear falls from his eyes. I pull him in and hug him. His arms wrap around me like a blanket. Did I mention he is really tall and broad? Dean is also, but Sam has a few inches on top of him. I pull away and say, “Let’s get the beer and get back to cooking.” He agrees and we head back.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

“Okay, guys.” I say setting down the last lasagna. I made three by the way. “I have Italiano, which is meat and cheese. Romano which is only cheese, of all kinds. The third is stuffed with sausage and cheese. I also have the bread that’s covered in cheese like you wanted.” They dig in. They were attacking it like animals. I had to step in. “Guys, relax. There’s plenty for everyone. Just enjoy the meal. And don’t forget to save a little room for dessert.” I hear everyone literally drop their forks.

“What? You got dessert?” Sam was surprised. I snuck it past him when he was heading out to the car. I bought it right before we left. Dean’s eyes were filled with excitement.

“Yup, I sure did. You’ll have to wait and see what I got though. It’s a surprise.” I sit down by them and take a piece of lasagna and bread.

“Ellie,” Dean begins. “This is the best meal I have ever had.” He says. Sam and Bobby nod and smile to agree. They were too busy eating to actually speak.

“Well thank you. And you’re welcome.” I smile. Dean leans over and kisses me.

“There’s more where that came from.” He whispers into my ear. I laugh a little and we go back to eating.

After we finish, they are begging for dessert. I walk over to the back door and bring in two different desserts. They are bound to make them super happy.

“I made these while you guys were out getting some information on the possible victims. I have Peach Cobbler and Dutch Apple Pie.” I set them down onto the table. They all just turn to me in amazement.

“Now you know why she is one of the best I know.” Bobby says.  “She has made me Peach Cobblers all the time and they just get better and better. I never tried your Dutch Apple Pie though.”

“It’s a very old recipe. I made it because I know Dean absolutely loves pie. Sam, I’m sorry but I didn’t exactly know what you like so that’s why I made both. You can choose which one you like.”

“They both look great.” He smiles. I knew right then we were off on a better note.

“Good. Enjoy you guys I’ll be right back.” As they dig in I walk over to the living room of the house and review the material they found. It turns out they narrowed it down to twenty people. That’s a hell of a lot better than one hundred or so.

I go back to the kitchen and see that the pie is half eaten and so is the cobbler.

“I’m guessing all you guys liked it.” They lean back in their chairs and groan quietly.

“I don’t remember the last time we had this great of a meal.” Sam says looking at Dean. They laugh and hit each other playfully.

“Well we’ll have more dinners like these then if you guys like?”

“Really?” They all look at me.

“Why not? Whenever we have extra time, I’ll make us something.” They all like that idea.

After they rested their full stomachs for a while, they get right back to work. Bobby is in his books looking up ways to kill Yellow Eyes, Sam is on the computer looking up more information on how we could find out who’s next, and Dean, or course, is asleep with the paperwork piled all over him. He looks so adorable when he sleeps.

“He’s pretty tired from eating.” Sam saw me admiring him.

“I guess so.” I laugh. “Did you find any new leads?”

“Not yet. I’ve been trying to see if they need to be powerful men, but the ones he’s taken are just loners.” Could of made it sound worse. “I mean the people he has chosen, are complete nobodies.”

“Okay, so who in this town is also a nobody?”

“Well I’m about to find out.” He clicks on the link of an organization that helps the troubled. Only two guys popped up as an appropriate match to what Yellow Eyes is looking for. A guy named Frank Polk and a guy named Peter Welkins. One was known as a charity case and the other was known as the man who lives in the poorest lifestyle. There were pages and pages of records on them. Sam clicked on the profile of Frank and he was the so called charity case. He always takes pity from others as his own gain. That’s basically what his whole profile was about.

Then Sam clicked on Peter’s profile. It explained his story of how he lost his parents and how he has been living on and off the streets. I knew for a fact that is who Yellow Eyes would want.

“Him.” I say pointing at Peter’s picture.

“You think so?” Sam turns to me. Bobby looks up from his books.

“I know so.” They nod. We’re about to get Yellow Eyes for once and for all.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

 

It’s morning. We decided after we packed up that we should just sleep. We know who he is after, might as well have the energy to stop him. The last thing I remember was I was sitting on the giant chair in the corner. I could faintly hear the boys snoring. I sat clutching my amulet, which is now interlocked with Demetri’s.

I feel someone shaking me lightly. I hear them saying my name.

“Ellie? Ellie, babe wake up.” It was Dean. I slowly open my eyes, I’m sitting on the floor. “Why were you on the floor?”

“I don’t know. I must have turned too much in my sleep.” I had a nightmare about Demetri and Yellow Eyes. I can’t exactly remember what it was about.

“You were sleeping in the most uncomfortable spot in the house. You could’ve lain with me on the couch.” He helps me up.

“We were busy packing up. I just passed out.” Everything was already in the van and car. I walk outside to see Bobby and Sam looking over the map for directions. I walk up to them and say, “Why didn’t you guys wake me up to load the car and van?”

“You were exhausted Ellie.” Bobby says packing up the map. “We wanted you rested as much as possible. We have a lot to do tonight.” He starts the van. “We found out that Peter is staying in an abandoned factory building off of highway five. We’re heading over there.” Sam gets in the van. With a wave from him, Bobby and him take off.

I turn to see Dean leaning over into his trunk looking over his weapons. I walk up behind him. I see him grab something.

“Here,” He says handing me my dagger. “Sam grabbed this before we left the barn the other night.” I take it and stick it through my belt loop.

“Thanks.” I say looking back at him. “Did Bobby tell you how we kill Yellow Eyes?”

“That dagger.” He says slamming the trunk and sits on it.

“Why my dagger?”

“It’s laced with salt, demon blood, and silver. Whoever made that knife wanted whatever it was used on to stay dead. It turns out it is the only thing capable of killing Yellow Eyes.” I pull it out again and look at it longer. It’s pure silver handle and blade weighed heavier in my hand than it ever did.

“I guess I shouldn’t miss then.” I loop it back in my belt loop. I walk around to the passenger side and get in. Dean then gets in and heads down the road. It was only about a ten minute drive to the building. Bobby and Sam were only packing a bag with anything that would be necessary for distractions. Right when we pull up to the building Sam and Bobby are ready to go. I get out of the car and walk up to Bobby.

“So,” I pull my dagger out. “This is it.” He nods.

“Now all we need to do is talk to Peter.” Bobby says flinging the pack onto his shoulder. We then hear someone shouting. I was the first to break into a run toward the factory. I hear everyone running behind me. I stop at the door and peer in. No one is there.

“Sam and I will go through the back. You and Dean head into the front, carefully. He knows we’re here and he has no idea who we are.” Bobby and Sam go toward the back. I look over at Dean and he has his gun locked and loaded.

“You ready?” I say twirling my dagger in my fingers.

“Absolutely.” He says on the other side of the entrance way. I step in quickly and search around.

“It’s clear.” I whisper to Dean. He comes in also checking the area. We head down the hall toward the offices. We both took a side of the wall. We slide along them in silence, occasionally looking at each other.

We’re in the office department. There were about twenty office booths in this huge section of the factory. We weave through them without a word being said. I come across on office booth in particular. It contained a ratted out mattress and blankets. I make a short, sharp whistle. Dean snaps his head up and walks over to me.

“So this is where he sleeps.” He kneels down to inspect it when I hear a floorboard creak. I look up to see Peter standing across from me.

“Hello Peter.” I say. Dean stands up aiming his gun at him. I reach up to make him lower it. He does. I put my dagger away.

“Who are you guys? What do you want? I didn’t rob the convenience store it was Robert.”

“We’re not here for that. Tell me Peter,” I take a few steps toward him. “What do you know about a man with yellow eyes?” His face goes white. I hear him gulp.

“How do you know him?”

“He has my brother. He also almost got his hands on his brother a year ago. Speaking of his brother,” I walk over to the hallway again. “Sam! Bobby! In here!” Within a minute they walk into the office area.

“I see you found Peter.” Bobby says. He sets his pack down.

“What do you guys want?”

“We’re here to protect you, kid.” Bobby says walking up to him. “From Yellow Eyes.”

“How did you know he was coming?” He says sitting in a chair.

“Instinct.” I answer. “We also tracked all the disappearances to this place. We guessed that you were the next candidate.” I go over to see what Bobby packed. He just had a jar of blood, candles, holy water, a ritual book, salt, iron, and silver knives.

“What we need you to do is to tell us when he is coming.” Dean says walking up to him. Peter is intimidated by him. I watch him squirm in his seat.

“Tonight, a little before midnight.”  I had a question for him, but I couldn’t ask it. It wasn’t our priority. Our priority was killing him, not finding out if Demetri is with him.

“Good, we have some time then. Bobby what do we need to do?”

“Salt the windows, make a few devil’s traps and scatter the iron around. We may need them if necessary.”

“Alright,” Sam says. “Let’s get started.”

“Wait.” Peter stands up. “What if I want to do what he has been asking?”

“Trust me Peter,” I walk up to him. “Whatever he has told you, it’s all a lie. He has nothing but pain and suffering coming for you.” I grab the salt and start salting. It won’t be long until the time comes.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

It’s dark out now. We’re now waiting for the arrival. Peter is rocking back in forth on the floor. He just looks between us once in a while. Was he serious about wanting to be a part of the army for Yellow Eyes?

“It’s getting close to midnight.” Sam says glancing at his watch. My heart begins to beat fast. I clutch my dagger in my hand. I look up to Bobby. He smiles at me. It comforted me a little bit. I stand up and walk to the end of the hallway to look through the entrance way. In the distance I see a few cars driving by. Before I realize it, a figure begins to walk up the driveway.

“He’s here.” I say to them. I hear commotion behind me. I hear Dean tell Peter to stay behind them. I walk back down the hall I take my place next to Dean. I can barely breathe. My adrenaline is pumping more than it ever has.

We hear the front entrance creak open, but at the same time we hear the back entrance creak open. Sam and Bobby turn toward the back entrance. Peter is forced between us all. Footsteps approach us slow and steadily. The figures are then standing in both doorways to the office area. One was Yellow Eyes the other had to be my brother.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here. It appears the Winchesters, Singer and your sister has come to stop us.” Yellow eyes laughs in front of me. That means Demetri was at the back entrance. It takes everything out of me to not look back. My attention needs to be on him. He begins to speak again, “Ellie, it’s good to see you. I remember I would visit, but you’d always be asleep.” Creep. I don’t answer him. He steps into the light more. His eyes burn bright yellow, it disgusts me.

“Ellie? Aren’t you going to answer me? You know that is very rude.” I take a step toward him. “Come on Ellie, show some re…” He looks up, damn. He sees the trap. He is just outside it. He clicks his tongue is disapproval. “That wasn’t very nice.” He flicks hands and Sam, Bobby, and Dean go flying into the office booths. There was crashing and groans echoing in the room. I was going to turn around to help them but he stops me.

“Uh, uh, you stay put there. Demetri, please escort Peter over to me.” I hear someone walk, they are close behind me. Peter is whimpering from fear when he gets up to Yellow Eyes. Demetri’s back is to me. He won’t turn around to face me.

“Anyways, Ellie? Did you read the last page of your brother’s journal? It was vivid and to the point.” I hear stirring behind me. Yellow Eyes flicks his hands again and I hear them groan again. I turn around to see them held feet above the ground against the wall.

“Let them go.” I say.

“She speaks! Demetri, I thought she lost her voice.” I turn back to them. Peter is kneeling next to Yellow Eyes.

“Peter, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do what he says.”

“Ah, but you want to though don’t you Peter?” Peter looks at me and back at Yellow Eyes.

“I really want to just leave. I don’t want to go with any of you.”

“That’s too bad Peter.” Yellow Eyes reaches down and grabs Peter’s head and twists it, breaking his neck. He falls limp to the ground.

“You son of a bitch!” I scream at him.

“Ouch, she’s got a mouth now. Demetri tell your sister to apologize.” Finally Demetri turns around and faces me. My heart stops. His eyes were dark, glazed over. He wasn’t himself. By him being with Yellow Eyes this long, it completely drained him.

“Demetri.” I breathe. Tears start to fill my eyes. He looks deeper into my eyes. I see pain and darkness deep within them.

“Don’t make me do anything I wouldn’t want to do, Ellie.” He doesn’t want to hurt me. That’s a good sign.

“You don’t have to do anything he says, Demetri. You can walk away.”

“I’m afraid he can’t. He’s stuck with me.”

“Unless you were to die.” I hear Dean say breathless behind me.

“Shut up Winchester.” I hear him groan as Yellow Eyes twist his hand in Dean’s direction. I reach behind me and pull my dagger behind my back. I pull it out and fling it in Yellow Eyes’ direction. But before it could puncture through his head, Demetri reached out and caught it by the blade. It was inches from his face.

“I warned you.” Demetri says running at me. He runs into me and we go flying over desks. He was on top of me. He had the dagger aimed above my chest. I catch his hands before he stabbed me. He was stronger than me. I knew he would beat me at strength. I change the direction of the dagger and he stabs me in the shoulder. I scream and gasp at the pain. I hear Dean yell to me. I also hear Bobby and Sam screaming at Yellow Eyes. I kick Demetri in between the legs. He falls over and gasps. I get up and pull the dagger out of my shoulder.

“I’m sorry Demetri.” Is what I say before I kick and knock him out.

“Looks like we have a true fighter here boys.” Yellow Eyes smiles. He steps toward me. I smile.

“Looks like you forgot about the trap.” He looks up. He was pissed. In a second though, his face changes into an evil grin. He starts to chant something and lifts his foot off the ground. With a hard pound, he cracks the ceiling. It broke the trap.

“I have a few tricks. It’s going to take a lot more to stop me.”

“I know.” I charge at him with dagger. I stab toward his heart but he side steps me and kicks my legs out from under me. I land right next to Peter. I get up and slice his leg. Part of his soul burns. He groans in agony.

“You bitch.” He reaches for me, but I slice at his hand also. He grabs my hair and pulls me into his arms, restraining mine. I couldn’t break free to kill him. “Don’t be surprised if you die tonight. I had plans for you, but they have changed.” I loosen myself from him.

“It’s a good thing that one of us makes sure their plans happen.” I break free and stab him in the heart. He grabs onto me and pulls me down to the floor with him. I push the dagger deeper in his heart forcing him to gasp even more. Before I knew it I hear Dean yelling to me.

“Ellie, watch out!” I look over to see Demetri getting up and lunging at me. He knocks me off of Yellow Eyes.

“Demetri! It’s over, stop!” I saw he had a piece of glass in his hands. He pulls it outward and jabs it through, into my leg. It breaks off and it’s stuck. I scream. Then the glass falls from his hands. I look up to see he is staring at me.

“Ellie?” He wasn’t who he was a few seconds ago. I grab my shoulder which is bleeding really bad.

“Demetri.” I say smiling up at him.

“What have I done?” He gets up and his eyes fill with tears. I pull myself up and lean against the desk.

“Run, Demetri.” The room starts to shake. Yellow Eyes’ death is having an aftershock. “Demetri, run!” He takes off, leaving the factory. I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again. Bobby, Sam, and Dean fall from the wall. The whole building is shaking.

“Ellie.” Dean runs up to me and holds his hand against my shoulder. I flinch at the pain. “Bobby how are we going to get that glass out of her leg?” Bobby runs up to me.

“We need pliers, we’re going to have to dig into it and rip it out.” That sounds pleasant. I look over to see Yellow Eyes starting to burn.

“Guys.” I point at Yellow Eyes and they see what’s going to happen.

“We have to go, this place is going down.” Sam says grabbing the bag. Right before he gets back over to us, the building collapses and Yellow Eyes explodes. Next thing I know a piece of drywall falls and hits me in the head. Everything goes black.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I start to wake up. I feel something pouring on me. I open my eyes to see we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm. I try to move, but something is holding me down. I look to see a huge piece of drywall and a beam on top of me. I pull myself out from under it slowly, but the pain in my leg and shoulder was unbearable.

I was halfway out before I collapsed with pain. I groan and sigh heavily. I have to get out. I have to find Dean, Sam, and Bobby. I get myself together and pull myself the rest of the way out. I roll down a heap of rubble and stop in front of pieces of desks.

I look down at my leg and see the littlest piece of glass sticking out. I have to get it out. I reach forward to pinch the piece firmly between my fingers. I take a deep breath and pull it out as fast as it would let me. I see that it was three inches long.

It starts to bleed too much. I rip a strip of my shirt off and tie it as tight as I could. I had to keep it from bleeding out. I stand up slowly. I’m dizzy from losing that much blood. I have to start looking for Sam, Dean, and Bobby.

“Dean! Sam! Bobby!” I start to choke on the plaster that is floating around in the air. “Where are you?” I hear someone moaning a few feet from me. I hop over to see Bobby laying on top of a filing cabinet.

“Ellie?” He says slowly sitting up. “What happened?”

“The place went down. When he died he must have caused an earthquake of some sort.” I help him get off the cabinet.

“Your leg.” He looks at it worriedly.

“It’s fine for now. Go look for Sam. I have to go find Dean.” I turn around and use the rubble as a crutch for walking. Bobby starts to yell for Sam and I start to yell for Dean.

“Dean! Where are you?” I walk a few feet. And say the same thing over and over again. I’ve looked all the way down a strip that had drywall, beams, and cabinets. I walk around a heap of desk parts and see a boot. It was sticking out of a pile of drywall and cement pieces. I pull it to feel that it is attached to something. I realize that this is Dean’s shoe.

“Dean!” I start to pull everything off him. I lift a piece of drywall to see his arm, it was bloody. “Dean, hang on I almost have you out.” There’s no response. I finally get everything off him. He was sprawled out over more rubble. I reach down to grab his arm, he is still not responsive.

“Did you find Dean?” Bobby asks. I start to cry.

“He’s not answering me. He’s just lying here.” I bend over to lean my head to his chest. “Bobby, he’s not breathing!” I tilt his head back and start to perform CPR on him. I breathe into him and pump his chest five times before repeating that process. I occasionally lean down to see if he has started breathing yet, but of course he hasn’t. “Damn it Dean.” I say through sobs.

“I found Sam!” Bobby yells with an echo of moans coming from Sam. I don’t answer I need Dean to start breathing. I know I’ve only been doing it for a little bit, but it feels like an eternity.

Finally after I blow another time into his mouth, he coughs and gasps in response. His eyes fly open to see me kneeling over him. I reach up to grab his face. I wipe some of the dirt and blood away.

“Dean!” I sob. “Damn it, don’t you ever do this again.” He just smiles.

“This is my first earthquake.” I laugh with tears running down my face. I pull him into my lap and wrap my arms around him. He grabs onto my arms and holds me closer. “How’s your shoulder and leg?”

“Fine for now. Can you walk? We have to leave.” He nods and I help him up. Once he stands, I stumble and he catches me.

“You’re not fine.”

“I’m better than you. You almost died on me.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not on the verge of also dying. Come on we have to get you to a hospital.”

“I’m fine we need to get out of town, now.” He sighs heavily at me then nods. Bobby walks up to us with Sam trailing behind him. We head over to a side where there wasn’t much to climb over. We jump down over the side toward the cars. We get in and drive down the highway toward the city over. After a little bit, I start to get dizzy.

I reach up to touch my shoulder and there’s a lot of blood. I rip another piece of my shirt off and wrap it around my shoulder. Dean notices and looks over to me.

“How bad?”

“It’s fine Dean. Let’s just get to the hospital.”

“I know what happened to me back there, but I’m fine now. Right now, you’re the one that needs help. Now tell me, how bad?” He was getting angry at my act of trying to be tough.

“It won’t stop.” I reach down by my leg and see that it also was bleeding too much even with the pressure.

“You’re starting to look too pale.” He turns down the street toward the hospital. I look back to see that Bobby and Sam were still following us close behind.

We turn up to the emergency center and get out. I take a few steps before I collapse onto the pavement.

“Ellie!” I hear Dean yell and rush over to me. He helps me up before I cough and see blood fall from my lips. He lifts me up into his arms and runs to the doors. “I need a doctor!” A few nurses run up and ask what happened. “A building fell on top of us.” Bobby and Sam run in.

“She’s losing too much blood.” The older nurse says. “Get the stretcher this is a code blue.” The alarm sounds in the halls. Code blue emergency. Code blue emergency. Many nurses and doctors run down the hall with a stretcher.

“Clear the halls we need to get her into surgery.” A doctor says taking me and laying me on the stretcher.

“What’s going on?” Dean says freaking out.

“She has internal bleeding and has severed her arteries. You need to wait here until someone comes to get you guys in the MRIs, you could be bleeding also.” I hear him start to run past. Before I realize it he’s next to me.

“I’m here Ellie. I’m here.” I look up to him and smile, before I start to cough again.

“Get back sir, we need to hurry.” They push me faster to leave him behind in the hall.

“I’ll be there when you wake up!” I hear him shout. That is the last thing I hear before I pass out.


	20. Chapter Twenty

“With any luck or faith you have, she’ll live maybe a few days. She may wake up, but chances are when she does, it’ll run her body down faster.” I hear someone say. They were talking about me.

“You have to do something better than this.” Dean says. I can hear the pain in his voice.

“I’m sorry, the damage she had was extensive. Her organs were bruised and are failing as we speak. I’m surprised she is even breathing on her own.”

“I swear to god,” Bobby says. “If she dies, I’ll make sure you don’t ever sleep again.”

“I’m sorry sir, have a good day.” I hear a door open and close. It had to be my doctor. I can hear someone crying softly, then the crying turns into louder sobs. More than one person is crying now.

I slowly open my eyes to see Dean facing the window and is crying. Bobby is in the chair with his head in his hands. I see Sam also leaning against the wall crying also.

“Stop crying.” I breathe. All their heads snap up. Dean is the first to my side.

“Ellie,” He breathes kissing my lips, my forehead, and my cheeks. “How are you feeling?” He says tucking my hair behind my ears.

“I heard the doctor.” Is all I had to say. I cough a few times and Dean brings a straw to my lips. I drink a sip of water.

“That’s not going to happen, Ellie.” Bobby says on the other side of me grabbing my hand. “We won’t let it.” He wipes his tears with his free hand and smiles at me. I look to see Sam glaring at me.

“What’s wrong Sam?”

“You promised.” I knew what he was talking about. I said I wouldn’t let anything happen.

“Dean’s fine Sam.” I say.

“You’re not.” He walks out of the room and slams the door behind him.

“Sam!” Dean yells. “I’ll be right back.” He says giving me a kiss before going after Sam. I snap my head at Bobby.

“I can’t break that promise Bobby. I can’t die.”

“What do I need to do?”

“You know.” Get me a demon. He did too.

“How?”

“Summon one. Use anything you have to get one here.”

“Don’t you have an angel?”

“They only can heal humans. I need you to get a demon, please Bobby.” I squeeze his hand.

“Absolutely kiddo.” He grabs his bag and heads out the door. I hope he gets one fast. I could actually feel my body dying from the inside out.

I hear arguing in the hall. I try to sit up, but I’m met with a sharp pain. I lift my gown up to see that they had to do surgery inside me. My stitches were extremely painful, but that might just be my organs. I gasp, but try to regulate my breathing.

I hear someone knock on my door. I look up to see Cas. He glides over to the bed. His hand reaches out to touch mine.

“Ellie.” He smiles painfully. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come to help you.” I laugh.

“It’s okay.” I say. I start to cough again. “Uh, this sucks.” He reaches over to grasp my face within his hand.

“I can’t stand seeing you like this.” His face had the look of agony on it. I’ve never seen it before. Pain, on his angelic face brought me to tears. “Don’t cry.” He says lightly touching my face.

“If something happens, I need you to help Dean, Sam, and Bobby. If I don’t make it I need you to make them forget they ever met me.”

“I can’t do that. He would be furious if I made anyone forget about you. He tells me you are not His creation, but you act as if you were. By making them forget about you would be a tragedy.”

“I don’t want them in pain.” I say with tears running faster down my face.

“They won’t be. Bobby will get the demon here. I’ll help him without him even noticing I’m there. I won’t let you die Ellie, I can’t. I need you more than you need me right now.”

“What do you mean?” I sniff.

“I’ll explain once you’re well.” He smiles. He gets up and flaps away. Sam walks through the door. He walks up to the bed and sits next to me.

“I can’t lose you.”

“I know.”

“If I lose you, I lose him.”

“I won’t let that happen.” I reach and hold his hand. He smiles and looks up to me.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to us besides Bobby. We can’t let you go. We won’t.”

“You won’t have to.” I smile up to him. He reaches up to wipe my tears away.

“Then don’t cry. If you cry then we don’t know what will happen.” Dean walks into the room.

“Can I talk to Ellie, Sam?”

“Yeah.”He says getting up. He squeezes my hand and walks out of the room. Dean shuts the door behind him and sits on the bed. He smiles at me with his reddened eyes. I reach up to hold his face within my hand. He turns into it and kisses it lightly. He leans down and kisses me even softer on the lips.

“Promise me.” He whispers.

“Promise you what?” I say looking up to his eyes, so bright green.

“You won’t leave any of us, you won’t leave me.” The pain that crossed his face while saying this, it broke my heart. His eyes start to water. I start to cry softly.

“I won’t, ever. I promise.” He leans in and kisses me again. I wipe his tears away. He grabs my hand to stop.

“You’re cold.” I must be dying fairly quickly then.

“I’m sorry.” I pull my hand away and try to tuck it under the blanket. He catches my hand before I do so.

“I don’t care.” He grabs both my hands and clutches them in his hands to warm them. His warmth was comforting. He grabs a chair and pulls it up to the bed. He lays his head onto my legs and looks up at me, still holding my hands. I could tell he was exhausted.

Before long, his eyes slowly drift off to sleep. He is lying over my legs, fast asleep, his hands still clutching mine. I pull one of my hands free and lightly stroke his hair to soothe him and make him fall into a deeper sleep. He begins to lightly snore.

Sam walks in about ten minutes later to find Dean asleep. He laughs quietly.

“He needed to sleep.” I whisper. Looking down to see his hand continuing to clutch mine.

“Where did Bobby go?” Sam just realized he was gone.

“He said he had to run some errands.” He wouldn’t believe that.

“But if you’re like this why would he leave?”

“He went to run errands for me.”

“You’re not going to die, Ellie. Bobby doesn’t have to do that!” He raised his voice a little too loud.

“Shh! You’ll wake Dean.” I whisper loudly. “I know that Sam, I promised. I just needed a few things and he went to go get them for me. Relax, he’ll be back soon.” I lay back a little bit apparently too fast, because it sent me into a wave of pain. I tear my hands away from Dean and clutch my stomach. I make a sharp sound in my throat that woke Dean up.

“Ellie?” He blinks quickly and sits up fast. “What’s going on?” His eyes frantic. Sam runs up to the other side of the bed.

“I,” I gasp. “Don’t know.” Another sharp pain. I scream sharp and loud. Sam runs into the hall and calls for a doctor. The doctor and a nurse run in.

“Excuse me,” She pushes past Dean. “You need to back up.” He hesitantly pulls away. She walks to the charts and reads whatever they said on them. She gives the doctor a look of disappointment.

“I’m afraid the damage is spreading quickly. Her organs are beginning to fail at a rapid pace.” He looks at me and clenches his jaw. “I’m sorry you’re in this much pain. I’ll have to put you under to stop your thrashing and suffering.” He grabs a needle and starts to inject it into my IV.

“No, I can’t, I have to stay awake.” I struggle to say. The room begins to spin and I become drowsy. “Uh.” Is all I mutter before everything goes black.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

I could tell a day passed before I woke up again. I ached and had these little sharp pains running through my body. I could hear a rustling in the corner.  I also hear him mutter damn it under his breath. It was Bobby. I heard no one else.

I open my eyes slowly to see he is the only person here. I knew I had to get to the point now or never.

“Lock the door and shut the blinds, now.” He jumps to see me awake. With no questions he runs over to the door and blinds. He struggles with them but he manages to get it done.

“I have the summoning spell and the ingredients we need for it.”

“Is it prepared.”

“You’re damn right it is.” He grabs a bowl and places it next to me. He grabs a white piece of chalk and draws a trap next to me on the floor for the demon to go. It is nearly invisible and easy to remove when necessary.

“I need you to repeat after me so the demon responds and goes to you. Ego praecipio tibi coram.”

“Ego praecipio tibi coram.” I repeat after him.

“Ex hoc ego convocabo facie tua, demonem tenebris ad me adire.” He throws a powder into the bowl.

“Ex hoc ego convocabo facie tua, demonem tenebris ad me adire.” I repeat once again after him.

“Obsecro autem vos estis ad me ut pro mea factum.”

“Obsecro autem vos estis ad me ut pro mea factum.” He throws a root into the bowl and smoke cascades over the room. Before long, it clears and reveals a figure standing next to me.

“Hello, Culpit.” He says eerily. “I hear you need a favor from me?” I smile. It worked.

“Absolutely. Bobby turn around, I don’t want you to see this.” He quickly turns. Before the demon knew what was going on, I already began to feed. He struggles to move, but the trap secures him into place. He didn’t even have a chance to scream. He falls to the floor in a heap.

I breathe heavily. I feel his soul running through me. I feel alive. I rip the IVs out and unhook my monitor, the alarms sound. Bobby turns to see me standing up and ripping off more wires.

“We need to run. You get Sam and Dean, I’m going to run out the fire escape. Meet me at the back entrance in five minutes. Don’t be a second late. He nods and grabs his bags and everyone’s jackets. He unlocks and runs out the door. I rush over and wipe the chalk off the floor. I grab the summoning bowl and throw its contents into the toilet. I flush them down.

A minute later, Doctors and nurses run in. They see me standing in the bathroom with the bowl.

“Now, Miss, I need you to relax and get back into the bed. You’re very sick.” The nurses approach me slowly.

“I’m better, I have the right to refuse medical attention if I want to.” I walk up to them. They stiffen up and watch me. I walk past them. The doctors are standing by the door.

“You have no idea what you’re doing.” I walk up to him.

“Move, please.” I smile.

“I can’t let you do th…” I swing the bowl at his head and knock him out. I jump over his body and run down the hall, hearing the others chase after me. I run faster laughing. It echoes over the halls. I thrust the exit doors open and run down the stairs. I look to see I was on the fourth floor.

As I pass the second floor exit door, security bursts through them. I have them chase me all the way out to the exit door to the back parking lot. I see Bobby’s van ready to go. I sprint for it. The sliding door flies open and Dean is back there.

“Hurry, Ellie!” He yells. I run into the van and Bobby takes off right when my body hits the floor of it. I was out. I was healed. I was alive. How was I going to explain this one to Sam and Dean? Especially Dean.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

We drive all the way back to Bobby’s place which was two hours away without a word said. It was the most nerve racking ride I have ever been on. I didn’t know what anyone was thinking. Dean just sat across from me and stared at the van floor the whole time. Sam was just sitting up front nervously glancing out the windows. Bobby of course knew what happened and calmly concentrated on his driving.

Once we pulled up into the driveway, I see Dean’s car parked around the side of the house. My bags have to be in there still. Dean opens the van and hops out. I was about to jump out but Dean stands in front of me.

“Let me carry you inside, you don’t have shoes on.” I wrap my arms around his neck and he scoops me out of the van to the house. Bobby and Sam already went in and left the door open for us. He walks through the door and sets me down halfway through the hallway. I pull my hospital gown down to get into place.

“Um,” I say nervously. “My clothes are in the car.”

“Bobby told me to put them upstairs in the room last night.” Bobby knew that the summoning would work.

“Okay.” I head up the stairs to the room and see my bags on the bed. I put them on the floor and lay on the bed. Why hasn’t Dean asked about how I was all of sudden healthy? I sigh heavily and go into the bathroom to take a shower. Being in bed rest at the hospital just makes you feel gross.

After I took my shower I wrap my towel around me and walk into the room. I look up to see Dean sitting on the bed watching me walk out. I jump.

“Geez,” I say tightening the towel around me. “You scared me.”

“Sorry.” He says standing up. He walks over to the dresser that has old pictures in them of Bobby and his wife, him and his brother, and me and Demetri. He smiles at them and turns to me again. “Bobby told me that you and him performed a ritual involving a demon.” He walks up to me. “He also said that you had to use its soul and it to heal you.” I could tell by what Dean is telling me that Bobby had to have struggled to make this sound believable without telling Dean what I am.

“Yeah,” I have to just go along with it. “Bobby had this idea the first time I woke up and he went to go get whatever we needed for the ritual. That’s why he was gone.” I walk over to my bag and start to rummage through it. I feel Dean wrap his arms around me and rest his head on my shoulder.

“Whatever you had to do, I’m glad it worked.” He starts to kiss my neck. I feel his breathe against my skin. It sends chills down my spine. I lightly sigh at the feeling. He laughs.

“What?” I turn around to face him.

“Nothing.” He says leaning into me and pinning me against the dresser. He kisses me deeply.  He then proceeds to lift me up and I wrap my arms and legs around him. He walks over to the bed and lays me down. He takes his shirt off before he hovers over me. I lean upward and he meets me halfway with his lips.

After kissing me, he slides his kisses down my jaw into my neck. I giggle at the feeling. He comes back up to kiss my lips again. I feel one of his hands slide down and linger at the bottom edge of my towel. He slowly slips his hand up my towel and strokes my upper thigh. I moan lightly at the touch. I knew what he wanted to do at that moment.

I pull away from his lips slowly. He pulls his hand out from my towel. I reach up and start to loosen it. He lifts his hands up and stops my hands.

“But you never…”

“I want to.” He then starts to loosen my towel and pulls it off my body. He takes off his pants and boxers and lays next to me pulling my body closer to his. His skin against my skin sent sparks through my body. We kiss again and he rolls over to lay over me. He leans down and kisses my neck again. He makes a trail of kisses down my shoulder and over to my breasts. He kisses them lightly which gets him the response of groans.

Then it happens, I feel him. I feel him inside of me. I feel a pain, but I try to hide it. He slowly starts to pump back and forth. I can feel the pain start to disappear. I could feel this warmth start to build up in my body. It was to the point where I couldn’t hold back anymore.

I grab at his back, muscular, my nails digging into him. Electricity flows through my body and I moan in pleasure. He kisses my neck again. We both start to breathe heavily.  He goes faster. I could start to hear him moan quietly into my neck. I could again feel the warmth start to build up.  When I couldn’t hold it any longer again I grab his back, I shake in a deeper pleasure than before and he moans with me.

He gets off and lays next me, both out of breath. I turn to face him and he looks down at me.

“I love you.” He says.

“I love you.” I answer. I reach my neck up and we kiss before we drift off into a sleep shared by each other.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

I wake up in the middle of the night. I’m curled up next to him in the dark. The moonlight shines on his face, giving him this mysterious look. I slowly pull away and get out of the bed. I grab my clothes and get dressed. I walk out and shut the door quietly behind me. I head downstairs to where I think Bobby and Sam might be. I look in the kitchen and living room with no success.

I open the door to the basement and shout down the stairs, “Bobby, Sam, you there?” No answer. I shut the door and look out the front door window. I see that the van is gone. They didn’t leave a note that I saw to let us know where they went.

I walk back to the living room to look over the material on Bobby’s desk. It had some reports on a sighting of a beast. I shuffle through them and that’s when I saw the note.

Went to go and kill the werewolf. Be back tonight. Figured you and Dean wanted some time. Don’t go off and do a major case until we get back.

~Bobby and Sam

I crumple the paper into a ball and throw it into the trash. According to the reports, it wasn’t a very serious case, but should be taken care of. I set the papers down and go onto the computer to see if there are any other reports that make this case anymore difficult. Until I hear a noise in the kitchen.

“Dean? Is that you?” I get up and see it wasn’t Dean. It was Cas.

“Hello Ellie.” He smiles and stands up.

“Cas.” I smile back. “I’m glad you came.”

“I see you, healed, yourself.” He still wasn’t all for the demon soul eating.

“Yeah, back to normal, I guess you could say.”

“I would’ve came earlier, but you were, busy.” Did he just say what I think he said?

“You saw me with Dean?”

“No, I was going to come and talk to you after you were finished cleaning up, but he walked in and I figured I should wait.” Uh huh, sure.

“Okay, I remember at the hospital you had to tell me something.” His face went a little pale, if that’s possible for an angel.

“That.” He walks over to the other side of the kitchen. “I heard from others, angels, that if Yellow Eyes were to be killed, it would cause complications with the natural order.”

“What are you trying to get at?”

“By killing Yellow Eyes, you started what would be called The Apocalypse.” I heard stories about The Apocalypse. How demons and higher level underworld rulers would be able to enter our world. They would try to concur and rule it at any cost.

“Is it what I think it is?” I say with actual fear starting to rise inside me. He looks at me with fear also in his eyes.

“Yes.” I have officially screwed everyone and the world. All I could think about was finding Demetri before something happens.

“I need you to find Demetri. I need to know if he is safe.”

“I will. Make sure you don’t do anything too dangerous while I’m gone.” He’s referring to Yellow Eyes.

“Just make sure you find Demetri, please.” He flies off and leaves me standing alone in the kitchen.

I start to walk back to the living room when I hear a noise come from the basement. I go over to the table and grab a loaded holy water and salt barrel gun. I open the door and head down the stairs slowly. The stairs creak beneath my feet. I look around as I go deeper into the basement.

When I reach the bottom, I go to the right. I check behind the stacks of boxes and equipment, but find no one there. I circle around under the stairs and look over at the left side. I do the same checks but find no one. I turn around almost all the way before I’m speared to the floor. I smack my head and my vision blurs for a few seconds. I drop the gun.

“I was waiting for someone stupid to start The Apocalypse. I wouldn’t have thought in a million years it would have been a Culpit who feeds off of demons.” He laughs. I kick my leg upward clipping him in between the legs. He falls over to the side. I roll over to the gun and stand up aiming it at him.

“Who are you?” He regains himself and laughs. Slowly he rises and stands to face me.

“I’m Jacob, and you’re Ellie. I came for a visit to thank you for releasing me.” He steps closer so I cock the gun.

“I’ll send you right back to Hell, so I wouldn’t thank me.” I glare at him.

“I’ve heard so much about you Ellie, they warned me about how stubborn and devious you can be with us demons. I find that quite exciting actually.” He smiles. His teeth are crooked and blackened. “I never in a million years would have thought I would meet a Culpit who is against her destined rulers.” A Culpit is supposedly supposed to serve demons until they die. I went the opposite route. My brother got out only yesterday.

“Didn’t fit me.” I raise the gun higher to aim it right at his head. “I don’t plan on it either.”

“I like a woman, or Culpit, who takes charge. It’s really rare, I would know.” He starts to walk around me, circling me. It’s like he is stalking me, waiting for my next move.

“So why are you really here?” I say following his head with the gun.

“If you must know,” He stops and faces me. “I’m here to kill my very first Culpit, who happens to be the one responsible for my brother’s death. The one you used in the hospital.” Shit. He lunges and tackles me to the ground again. He smashes my hand onto the ground knocking the gun away from me again. He punches me in the face. I head butt him and he swings his head back. I upper cut him in the chin, he flies back. I slide out and stand. I kick him in the face and he slouches to the floor.

I run over and up the stairs. I shut the door behind me and lock it. I sigh heavily. I feel blood dripping from my lip. I back up and feel someone standing behind me. I turn to see Jacob.

“You didn’t think you could lose me that easily, did you?” He grabs me and throws me against the wall, wrapping his hands around me throat. I squirm and kick, struggling for air. I gouge my finger into his eye, which made him release me immediately. I stumble over to the entrance way to the living room. He turns to me with his eye closed.

“You bitch!” He comes up to me and grabs me. I find myself being flung across the room into the bookcases in the living room. I squeal and gasp at the pain of the impact. Jacob walks up to me behind the desk. “I’m going to make this hurt.” He lifts me and throws me over the desk and I roll into the middle of the room. I try to get up, but he pulls my hair to lift my head to his.

“Is that all you got?” I say through my teeth. He laughs and throws my face forward. It smashes onto the rug. Blood flows from my nose and onto the carpet.

“Ellie!” Dean. He runs down the stairs and sees Jacob.

“Hello there, Dean!” He greets. “I’m just teaching little miss sunshine here a little lesson.” He picks me up and throws me at the wall across the room. I fall to the floor and cough a few times. It knocked the air right out of me.

“You son of a bitch.” Next thing I know Dean pulls the dagger out and throws it. I hear a gushing sound. I look to see Dean hit Jacob right between the eyes with the dagger. Jacob falls to the ground, dead. Dean turns to me, “Ellie.” He comes up and helps me stand. He sets me on the couch. “Are you alright?” He says lightly touching my face.

“I’m fine. I just need to catch my breath.” I lean forward and see blood drip more from my nose. Dean grabs a rag that was on the floor. He pushes it lightly onto my nose.

“He really didn’t hold back, did he?”

“I wouldn’t expect him too. I killed his brother. The demon I used for the ritual.”

“I would have done the same thing if someone hurt you, Sam, or Bobby if I could. Not that this is good at all.”

“I get it.” I stand up and slowly make my way to the kitchen. I go to the freezer and grab the ice pack. I hold it to my nose as I tilt my head back.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve came down here when you did.”

“I woke you?”

“I was awake for a little while, but I fell asleep after you walked out the door. I should’ve just gotten up.”

“It’s fine Dean, I’m fine.”

“Where are Bobby and Sam?” He seemed frustrated.

“They went to go solve a werewolf case. They’ll be back tonight.”

“We have a lot to talk about when they return then, don’t we.” He walks me back to the couch and we decide to wait there until they return.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

We hear the van pull up and they enter a few seconds. They were having a conversation on the way in.

“I understand Bobby, I won’t do that again.” Sam was annoyed. He walks into the living room and looks down at us. “Holy shit! What the hell happened?” My face, that’s what happened.

“She was attacked when I was upstairs. It’s my fault I should’ve come down with her.”

“It’s not your fault Dean. I’ve been telling you this over and over for the past three hours.” I stand up when Bobby walks in. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets once he looked at me.

“Ellie, what happened? Come into the kitchen.” I follow him back into the kitchen. He shuts the doors behind us. “Can’t you just heal it?”

“If I do Dean and Sam will have questions. I’m able to block the pain, but I still have to keep the image of being human. I can’t tell them yet.”

“It’s going on for almost two months. When are you going to tell them?” He crosses the room to get a beer. “You want one?” I nod and he tosses me one. I take a gulp from it. I needed a really nice cold one.

“I have to tell them when the time is right. I just don’t know when the right time will be. You don’t have to hide this secret, Bobby. I should be able to tell them when I’m ready.” I start to walk toward the door.

“Ellie, wait.” I turn around to face him. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to have to hide yourself anymore. Especially when you are starting to get intimate with Dean…”

“Okay, okay Bobby you don’t need to go that far.” I push the door open and it hits something hard.

“Ow!” It was Sam and Dean. I they stumble to the side when I walk in.

“Were you listening to Bobby and me?”

“We couldn’t hear much if that makes you feel better.” Sam says rubbing his head.

“I got sucked into it. I didn’t want him to hear something that I didn’t.”

“You guys are such children sometimes.” I shake my head and smile.

“We did hear someone say secret though. Is there something you guys aren’t telling us?”

“Yes and you don’t need to hear what it is.” I walk over to the computer and start to look up some sites that usually have cases that specialize in our field.

I come up to a case involving the werewolf they killed. It involved all the killings of the families and destructions of the homes. This was obviously the work of more than one werewolf.

“You guys killed the werewolves right?” I scroll through the pictures taken of the family and house. They were gruesome and grotesque.

“Werewolf, there was only one. We went through all the necessary procedures to make sure we killed all that were there.” Bobby says walking in handing Sam and Dean a beer.

“I’m looking at all the reports right now and there is no way that only one did this. So tell me, did you kill all of the werewolves?” They look at each other then back at me. They were silent, not a good sign.

“Bobby, it means they knew you were coming. They planned on you being there. What if they followed you or something?” Right after I said that there was a howling in the distance. “Damn it they did!” I walk over and grab the pistol filled with silver bullets. They all grab one too. We take our places and aim them at the doors. We wait there for a minute.  We all look at one another. Our hearts are racing.

Then the oddest thing happens, we hear normal footsteps approach the door. The door bell rings shortly after.

“Hello? Is there anyone home? Don’t make us blow the house down.” One says.

“Yeah, we try to be polite as much as we can, so invite us in.” Another says.

“We have all night, you guys don’t!” They chuckle. There was more than two. I could tell there were three.

I get up and walk slowly over to the foyer. I turn to see them all have doubts on their minds about me going to get a better look. I walk slowly toward the front door. I go over to the side of the door and peer through the window. I see that they aren’t at the door anymore. I step back slowly. I hear a floorboard creak behind me. I freeze.

“I thought you wanted to be invited in.” I turn to face the leader.

“We got impatient.” He smiles.

“Where are your other dogs?” He lost his grin.

“About to tear your friends to shreds as we speak.” He then drops down and starts to morph into a wolf. I run past him into the living room. Everyone stands.

“They’re in the house. The leader is in the foyer, I don’t know where the other two are.” Then we hear the growls. I turn around to see the three standing in front of me. I cock my gun slowly and raise my arm.

“Found them.” Dean says behind me.

“Dude, now is not the time to make a joke.” Sam says. They start to slowly walk up to us. I hear the rest cock their guns.

“This isn’t right.” I say lowering my gun.

“What, what do you mean?” Bobby says. I could feel everyone’s eyes on me.

“They’re out numbered right now, why would they risk standing in front of…” Ambush. I turn around and face the window. “Get down!” Right when I say that, another jumps through the window. I shoot it down before it falls at my feet. “Shoot!” They start to shoot those who were in the house.

“Son of a bitch!” I hear Dean yell before he shoots one. I turn back to see two more wolves running up to the window. I run up to it and stand guard by it. I start to shoot them before they jump through. I turn to see one run up to the side of the window. I was too late. It jumps and takes me down. I grab it’s throat and try to keep its teeth away from me.

That didn’t help. Its front paw catches my shoulder and rips it open. I scream at the pain. I hear someone yell my name and shoot the wolf on top of me. It falls to my side and I gasp. I drop my gun down and grab my shoulder to sit up. I get up all the way and reach for my gun. Dean is next to me.

“Ellie, your shoulder.” Before I knew it another jumped through the window and took down Dean. I didn’t have time to react. I start to shoot it. It falls next to him. One of its teeth gouged into Dean’s arm. He reaches up and feels it bleeding.

“Your arm.” I finally say. He laughs and leans back. I realize that it quieted down. I look around to see Bobby and Sam covered in wolf blood. They see we were attacked and Bobby ran to the kitchen. He brought back a first aid kit.

They sit us on chairs. Sam starts to clean and stitch up Dean while Bobby does the same for me. Bobby was a little rough so I would flinch and suck in air fast when he poked the needle through my skin wrong.

“Sorry.” He would mutter to me under his breath. Once we finished getting fixed up I turn to Bobby and Sam.

“Next time,” I pull my shirt back on slowly. “Let me maybe check through the reports so we don’t have to go and do this again with something harder to kill.”

“Deal.” Sam says immediately. I turn toward Bobby and he nods. I look at Dean and he didn’t look so good.

“Dean? What’s wrong?” I go up to him.

“Nothing, I’m fine. My chest is just a little…” He grabs his chest and falls to his knees. He gasps at the pain.

“Dean!” I catch him before he falls to the ground completely. “We need to get him to the hospital!” Sam and Bobby grab him without any questions and head to the car. He better not die was all I could think about on the way to the hospital.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

We burst through the emergency room doors. Bobby and Sam are carrying Dean behind me.

“Someone help!” I yell down the hall. A nurse runs up to me.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know!’ I cry out to her. “He just couldn’t breathe and then he collapsed. He was complaining about his chest!”

“Okay, we need stretcher here!” She shouts down the hall. A nurse and a doctor run with one and Bobby and Sam place Dean onto it.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong with him?” The doctor quickly checks Dean with his stethoscope. He looks up with concern.

“He had a heart attack.” Is what he said before they push him down the hall without another word.

My heart is in my throat, I can’t breathe. Is this really happening? I cry harder. Sam walks up to me and he wraps his arms around me. I can feel him also crying softly. I wrap my arms tightly around him also. Bobby is standing next to me rubbing my back.

“I need some air.” I say after a minute I calmed down. Sam pulls away.

“Me too.” We walk out the doors and I take a walk over to the benches looking over the river that passed by the hospital.

“I’m going to wait here, see if we get any news on Dean.” Bobby says going to sit down in the waiting room. I tell him okay and I sit down on the benches with Sam.

We just sit there for a while in silence. No one looks or says anything to each other. We just stare off into the light of the moonlit river. One of us occasionally sniffles, otherwise nothing but silence. I look down at my hands and see that they were still covered in a little blood from our fight. I feel like I need to say something to Sam. He beat me to the punch.

“It’s been a while.” He says quietly to me.

“I know.” Is all I can think of to say. Then I look over to see him leaning forward crying into his hands. I slide over to him and wrap my arms around him. He turns and lays his head onto my shoulder. This reminds me of how I would try to soothe Demetri when he was upset and couldn’t come down.

I reach my hand up and start to lightly brush his hair with my fingers. I could tell that was comforting him.

“I know if I told you everything is going to be fine, I would be lying. I don’t know what’ll happen to Dean, Sam.” I start to tear up too at the thought of how Dean is. “All I know I can say is that all we can do is hope. Hope that everything is fine and nothing is going to happen.” I’m still holding him close to me. I feel him calming down a little bit. But he was still crying softly into my shoulder.

“Ellie, I wouldn’t know what we’d do without you.” He pulls away and looks into my eyes. He wipes his and smiles slightly. “I just wish Bobby would come out and tell us that Dean is awake or something.” Like that, right on cue, Bobby runs out.

“He’s awake!” Sam and I bolt toward the doors then down the halls. A nurse that was helping with Dean stood outside his room. I run in it and see Dean hooked up to all these machines. Sam is right behind me and sees what I see.

“Dean.” I breathe out and walk up to him. Sam goes to the other side. Bobby walks up to the end of his bed.

“Hey.” He says in a croaked voice, reaching out for my hand. I grab it and hold it close. He looks over at Sam and then Bobby. He smiles at them. “How you guys been since I was out?”

“We’re fine. How are you doing kiddo?” Bobby says looking at him.

“I’ve been better.” I feel him squeeze my hand a little more. It was like he didn’t want to let go and was making sure I was still there.

“Sammy?” He says.

“I’m doing great man.” He reaches and squeezes Dean’s arm.

“Good.” Is all he says before he starts to cough a little harder than expected.

“Here,” I pull my hand away and grab the water that was next to him. “Take a drink.” I tip the cup and he sips it slowly. He pulls away and I set the cup down. The doctor walks in.

“Can I have a word with you all? It regards his condition.” We walk over to the doctor. I smile back at Dean. He returns me with one also. The doctor shuts the door behind him.

“We took a look at how well his heart is doing. There appears to be some damage to some of the tissues surrounding it.” My heart dropped into my stomach.

“What do you mean, some damage?” Sam jumps in.

“The heart attack he had caused some of the tissue to become scarred. The sac that holds the heart isn’t exactly holding it properly. Without surgery, he could die in a matter of days.” I turn away and start to cry again. I see that the blinds are open to his window and he sees me. I look up to see him worried. I quickly walk back to the doctor before he saw I was crying.

“Isn’t there a medicine he could possibly take or anything?” Bobby says.

“Yes, but that won’t heal the tissue, surgery will.”

“We don’t have money for that.” I say.

“We could figure something out.” The doctor says handing me a form that regarded the surgery. I also see that it included information about when he dies. I throw it to the floor.

“Just get him some damn medicine for right now. We’ll see how that goes.” I say to him and walk down the hall. I could then hear Bobby and Sam telling the doctor to get medicine.

I hear then someone run up to me, it was Sam.

“How are we going to do this Ellie?” He looks to me for answers. He’s lost without Dean and I know that for a fact. “Didn’t you do a ritual with Bobby?”

“Like every other fucking ritual, you need a fucking virgin.” I say in an upset tone. He knew I wasn’t mad at him so he just kept talking to me.

“What if you perform it then? You’re still a virgin right?” I look at him and hesitantly shake my head no.

“I figured that.” He sighs. “I’ll go ask Bobby about if there are corners we can cut to make it work.” He walks back to Bobby and I can tell Bobby already must have had this discussion with him.

I walk farther down the hall and head down to this area where people wait for results. I sit there and just stare at the floor. I see out of the corner of my eye that someone sat down next to me. I see it was a little girl.

“Why are you said Miss?” She said sweetly and innocently. I look up to see she was wearing a knee length, white dress. She had a red ribbon in her hair and red shoes.

“It’s just been a rough couple of days.” I say to her before gazing back down at the floor.

“I’m here to listen.” She says comfortingly.

“I don’t think you want to hear what happened.”

“Sure I do, I’m here to make people feel better. From people being sick to those who have to suffer with them.”

“My boyfriend is down the hall, dying. He had a heart attack and there is too much damage. We don’t have money for the surgery that is supposedly supposed to fix him. Yet there is only a small percentage rate of him surviving. The doctor handed me forms regarding if he died on the table. I don’t know what to do.”

“Sounds like you have too much on your plate.”

“So does his brother and our very close friend, who sees us as his kids. We don’t know what’ll happen to Dean. The only thing we are getting from everyone is that he’ll die no matter what.” I look to see the girl is gone. I’m guessing she was a ghost or something. I guess the only thing we can do is wait and see what the medicine can do.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

I walk into the room two, maybe three hours later. I see Bobby and Sam asleep in the chairs in the corner of the room. I look over to see Dean is also resting like he should be. He appears to be a lot more gray than a few hours ago.

I see a chair next to the bed and sit down in it. I reach forward and touch his hand. I stroke it lightly and look up at the monitors and see his heart is a little slower than it should be. I look back over at Bobby and Sam to see them tangled up into the chairs in very weird positions.

I hear a rustling next to me and see he is starting to wake up. I sit back in the chair.

“Hey.” I whisper to him. “Sorry I woke you.”

“That’s fine.” He whispers hoarsely. “I wanted to see you anyways.” He grabs my hand and holds it tightly.

“I’m not going anywhere.” I say squeezing his hand back.

“Before, you left for three hours.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I heard what the doctor was telling all three of you.”

“Who told you?”

“I heard it through these so called thick walls.”

“You weren’t supposed to hear any of it.”

“I know. It’s fine though. If my opinion counts, I don’t want the surgery anyways.”

“It may be the only thing possible to save you.” As far as I could think of.

“I know, but I also don’t want to die on the table in the middle of surgery. I’d rather die back at Bobby’s with a beer in one hand and you all by me.”

“Don’t say that! You’re not going to die! I won’t let you.” I was getting extremely upset.

“Shh, you’ll wake them.” They stir in the corner but they stay asleep.

“Don’t say you’re going to die.” I say in a lower voice.

“Sorry, I won’t say it again.” He squeezes my hand reassure me. I look down at our hands that are intertwined. I lean closer to him in the chair.

“Why are you calm about this anyways?” I look back up at him.

“I’m scared as all hell Ellie. I’m trying to stay calm for you guys. If you guys stay calm, I will.” My eyes filled to the brim with tears. I pull my hand away and turn my head away from him. I feel his hand reach and turn my head gently toward him. “Don’t cry Ellie, I’ll be fine.” He wipes my tears away. “Come here.” He moves over closer to the left side of the bed. He made room for me to slide onto the bed.

I crawl in slowly and careful not to hit any of the wires. I lay my head gently onto his chest. He wraps his arms around me holding me close. I wrap my arm around his stomach. I feel him breathe slowly and a little uneven. I can hear his heart beating at an odd pace.

“I’m going to figure something out. I’m going to figure some way to save you.” I say to him.

“If you can, that would be a miracle.” He says starting to lightly stroke my hair. I laid there in his arms for maybe ten minutes before we both start to fall asleep.

It’s been a while that we’ve slept. I start to hear someone say my name and gently shake my arm. I open my eyes to see Castiel hovering above me. I look up to see Dean fast asleep. I gently take his arms off of me and crawl out of the bed.

“I’ll meet you in the back stairway.” He then flies off. I walk over to the door and start to open it before I hear someone behind me.

“Ellie, where are you going?” Sam is up.

“I’m just going to the bathroom.” He nods and goes back to sleep.

I walk down the long hall to the stairs. I look around before I go into them. Cas is at the bottom on the stairs sitting.

“What’s going on Cas?”

“You do realize that I’m an angel, right?”

“What are you talking…” I stop. Am I really that stupid? “You can heal him.” I smile at him.

“Why didn’t you call me sooner?” He says in a fake, offended tone.

“Cas, there has been way too much going on.” He stands up and walks up the stairs to me.

“That’s alright. I’m not the one with someone dying at my hands.” He walks through the door into the hall.

“Wait.” I walk and stand in front of him. “How am I going to explain you to them? Sam is awake in there I think. If you walk in I don’t know what to say.”

“Good point. Go in there and wake everybody up. I’ll give you five minutes.”

“What?”

“If you don’t, I’ll wake them up and heal Dean without them knowing what’s going on. They’ll look to you for answers and think about what else you’re trying to hide. If you come out clean about me, they’ll think that you forgot about me like you truly did.” I could not believe him. “I know how badly you want to keep your secret still a secret. I don’t want to be the bad guy here, but you do need to tell them about me.” I nod.

“Five minutes.” I repeat and walk back to the room. I shut the blades, close the door and lock it. I flip the light on and everyone starts to stir at the brightness.

“Ellie,” Bobby says sitting up. “What on Earth are you doing?” Sam stands up and stretches. Dean rubs his eyes at the light.

“I need to tell all you guys something. I have to say it now because he only will allow me five minutes to try to explain this to you guys.”

“What are you talking about Ellie?” Sam says sitting back down.

“I have an angel.” They all look at me confused.

“You mean I have known you for years and you managed to keep a secret from me?” Was Bobby’s answer.

“You mean one of those things you have on your shoulder and look to for insight?” Was Sam’s.

“Ellie, there are no such things as angels.” Was Dean’s.

“I have an angel, his name is Castiel. He’s been my angel for about ten years. He has other people he is an angel to also.” They look at me in the most obscured way.

“Why are you telling us now?” Bobby says a little upset that I kept a secret from him.

“Be upset I had a secret later.” I walk up to Dean. “I told you a while ago that I can find a way to save you. I found it.” He looks at me confused. “Castiel can heal you. I don’t know why I wasn’t thinking before. I guess the thought of you dying was so surreal that I thought nothing could help.” I walk back to the door. “But Castiel can save you.” I open the door and let him in.

“You said five minutes, it was only two.”

“They were too confused to care what is happening.” He walks over to Dean.

“You may feel a slight burning sensation. And maybe a slight discomfort in your chest.” Castiel lifts up his sleeve. I shut the door and lock it.

“Ellie, I understand that you would bring him up now, because of this.” Bobby gestures toward Dean and the room. “Why wouldn’t you tell us sooner?”

“I didn’t know I could till now.” I look at Cas. He glances at Bobby and focuses back to Dean.

“Ellie, Sam, I need you two to restrain him.” I walk over to Dean’s side Sam stands up but he still has that confused look on his face.

“Sam,” I say. “Get over here. I’ll explain more later. You need to help Dean right now.” He sort of snaps out of it and walks over to the other side.

“Dean,” Castiel says. “I need you to, on three to take a deep breath and hold it until I finish.” Dean nods. “One,” he places his hand onto Dean’s chest. “Two, grab onto his shoulders.” Sam and I do. “Three!” Dean breathes in deep and quick. Castiel’s arm disappears into Dean’s chest. Dean begins to scream at the pain. He thrashes in the bed.”

“Hang in there Dean, it’ll be over soon.” I say to him. He just continues to thrash and groan. Castiel pulls his hand out after a few seconds.

“It’s done.” I look up at the monitors and see that everything is normal. “All the damage?”

“Not a trace left.” Cas says pulling his sleeve down. He looks to Dean. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t feel anything anymore.”

“Good. I suggest that you all get packing and head out. I’ll meet you all back at Bobby’s place.” He flies off. Everyone looks at me while I grab all of Dean’s clothes and set it on the bed. He pulls the wires and everything out and starts to get dressed on cue.

“We need to get out of here. I know you have no clue on what is going on. Right now we need to leave. We’ll talk at the house.” They must have agreed, because we got everything together and headed out the emergency exit without another word. It was a short drive to Bobby’s house, but it felt like an eternity.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

We pull up to Bobby’s house and walk in without a word. We all settle down into the living room and stare at one another. Our stares shifted every so often. There were occasional sighs from everyone. We didn’t know what to say, I didn’t know what to say.

Dean finally decided to speak up, “Why didn’t you just tell us?”

“Castiel didn’t want me to. We didn’t know if we were allowed to say anything to you guys about it till now.” I see Dean wasn’t displeased with that answer.

“I guess if you had specific orders to not tell us,” Sam began.

“We really can’t hold any of you against it.” Bobby finished. He smiles gently at me.

“Wait,” Sam started again. “You said it was one of the things you had to hide from us. What else are you not telling us about?” I freeze. I shouldn’t have said that earlier. I look over to Bobby, he just sighs.

“Kiddo, if you don’t tell them they’ll be even more pissed you’re still hiding it.” I look over to Sam and Dean sitting on the couch.

“How bad is this so called secret Ellie?” Dean says a little nervous. I look from him to Sam, to Bobby, to Castiel.

I sigh and grab my dagger that is attached to my belt loop. I hold my arm out in front of me and place the blade upon my skin. I take a deep breath and drag it down my arm. I make a long incision down my arm, the way that can’t be fixed.

“Ellie, what the hell!” Getting up from his seat.

“Dean, sit down.” Castiel commands. He looks back at me to continue.

I knew I had enough strength to heal myself from the demon I had a few nights ago. I focus all my energy toward my arm. My blood begins to slowly run up my arm back into my veins. My skin begins to pull back together and there is only a scar left. It slowly fades away leaving my arm unharmed.

“What the?” Dean says with Sam looking at me confused.

“I’m not,” I sigh at the next word I’m going to say. “Human.” They look at me more confused than ever.

“You knew?” They look at Bobby.

“For a long time.” He answers calmly.

“What are you then?” Dean says a little afraid.

“She’s a Culpit, one of the rarest creatures on this Earth.” Castiel begins to explain. “She is only one of the two left in the entire universe. Her brother is the other. We don’t know where he is though.” He pauses giving me an apologetic glance. “A Culpit is a creature that feeds off of souls, human souls. Ellie, here though doesn’t eat human souls and neither does her brother. They evolved themselves to only feed off of demon souls.”

“So all those rituals you and Bobby did were you just finding a demon to heal yourself?” Sam asks. “That’s why you couldn’t help Dean that way.” He came to this realization.

“Ellie and her brother Demetri have become creatures of God. They were created for the devil himself, but that has changed. Demons still try to get their hands on them for any reason they find necessary. I was assigned to them to protect them and the ones around them. Which brings me to the point where how Dean was taken out of Hell.” He faces Dean more forwardly. “I was the one to pull you out.”

“You what?” Dean couldn’t believe his ears.

“I pulled you out about a year ago.”

“Why? You didn’t know us. Why would you save a hunter?”

“You are a part of this Apocalypse. You are here to save the world.”

“Cas,” I say turning to him. “You’re laying one thing after another on them. We can talk about that later.”

“No.” Dean says. Looking up at me. He wanted Castiel to continue. “What do mean our part and what damn Apocalypse?”

“By you killing Yellow Eyes, it started the Apocalypse. You three as well as Bobby have a huge part in stopping all that have crossed over. Ellie, being a Culpit can commit to the dangerous tasks as long as she has fed enough.” Dean looks at me.

“Why did you decide to join us anyways, if you didn’t even know about The Apocalypse?”

“Ellie, found out after she met you, Dean, that you were the supposed chosen one.” He reaches his hand out toward mine. “That ring has never been any color but white for the entire time she has had that ring. Whenever you are on her mind it turns black. That ring was casted by her mother who said once it changes in any way, that person you’re thinking of is the one.” He faces me. “Turn to Bobby and think about some things he has with you while hunting.” I turn to face Bobby, my ring goes white. “Now, think about things you’ve had to do with Sam.” It stays white. “Now about times we had to do things.” White. “Now Dean.” It turns black immediately.

“So, I’m technically the one for her and she’s the one for me?”

“That’s exactly right.” Dean stands up and walks over to the desk. He looks back at me.

“What was holding you back from telling Sam and I what you were, but Bobby was in on this the whole time?”

“I wouldn’t have told Bobby until now either, but he sort of caught me.” I look at Bobby. “I was healing myself, alone I thought, and he watched me from afar. After I finished he confronted me a few days later. I couldn’t lie to his face about it if he already knew.” Sam and Dean look over to Bobby. He only nods in agreement.

“Have you ever fed on humans?” Sam asked suddenly. I only stare at him. “Have you?” He was impatient for my response.

“Yes, but that was years ago. I changed my habits after I found out about how demons can work for me. I couldn’t take feeding off of humans.” I say honestly.

“What about the whole connection to serving demons?” Dean says.

“You saw my brother. He was taken against his will. The Culpit part of him gave in and fell into the role. That’s why he was so protective over Yellow Eyes. I can fight harder and longer than Demetri can when it comes to serving. He too young yet.”

“So you’re saying that you are trying to be normal in some sick unnatural way?” Sam says rudely.

“All my life, I have always wanted to be human. Even though I’m not close to being human, I try as much as possible to be.”

“Is it reversible? Can you become human?” Dean asks a little hopeful. He loves me he does. He just doesn’t like the fact that I’m not fully human.

“We don’t know.” Castiel answers. “I have talked to many other angels but they didn’t know.”

“Dean,” Sam says. “Remember Ruby?” Dean gets a very dark look in his eyes.

“What about that bitch?” He says looking at Sam while leaning on the desk.

“I loved her, and I knew before I fell in love what she was.” Dean’s eyes become a little more gentle. “She also was using me and forced me to hurt the ones I loved. I see that Ellie, truly loves you. She wouldn’t do anything to any of us. If Bobby trusts her, I trust her. If an angel is claiming she is a true fighter and cares about the good in the world, you can trust her. You can love her no matter what.”

“I never said I didn’t stop loving her when she told us who she was.” He looks at me and walks over to me. “I know what you feel for me. I know how you feel for everyone else. I didn’t need Castiel or Sam or Bobby to tell me that you’re still you. I know what you’re intentions are involving us and the world. That is why I love you for who you are, not what you are.” I smile and I hug him. He wraps his arms around me.

“I’m glad were all on the same page now.” Castiel says. He flies off and leaves us all alone in the living room.

“There’s only one thing I need you to promise me.” I pull away to look up at him.

“What?”

“You will never keep any other secrets from any of us.”

“I have no other secrets to hide.” I smile and lean into him again to stay in his embrace, his gentle and warm embrace.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**We go on for another few weeks fighting demons, witches, monsters, anything imaginable. We all are closer than ever we have been. Now that there are no more secrets between us, we, I feel freer. We still haven’t found Demetri. Castiel has tried looking for him, with no success.**

**There hasn’t been too many, accidents. We had a few close calls, but we’re fine now. We are always on the move, that Bobby doesn’t come with us half the time. He stays behind to help figure out information.**

** We’re about to go to Delaware right now to work on a case that has to do with people dying from fear. That’s right, people dying from their fears. We have the white hair and hearts exploding. It doesn’t get more real than that. **

* * *

 

“So,” I begin to say. “What’s the strategy?” Dean is loading the trunk with guns while Sam is in the front seat reading the map to figure out where to go.

“Well,” Dean slams the trunk. “We don’t know how exactly people are dropping like flies due to their fears. There has to be someone or something behind it, like hexes or whatever. We need to be extra careful not to get sucked into something that is questionable.” He walks up close to me. “That means, you better not go running off and getting into something you can’t handle.” He says challenging me.

“I think I can handle a few more things than you think.” I say leaning against the car.

“Oh really?” He says standing in front of me, leaning into me. He kisses me softly.

“Absolutely.” I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Guys?” Sam says giving us an annoyed look. “We really need to go. People are dying here.” I pull away and get into the back seat. Dean goes to the driver’s seat and starts the car.

“Where we going Sammy?” Dean says turning onto the highway.

“Go straight for about ten miles then go onto the interstate for seventy miles.” He closes the map and leans back into his seat.

I pull out my laptop on cue and start to look up where the people have died what the families claimed had happened previously. All the reports say that the victims have died with white hair and either their hearts were stressed or exploded due to excessive stress. The families claim that the victims were very jumpy and scared about everything around them. Paranoia was a good way to put it.

“Sam, call Bobby and ask if he has a book on curses or hexes. Or if he has it a book about witches and warlocks.”

“Alright.” Sam dials Bobby’s number and waits for him to pick it up. “Hey, Bobby. Ellie needs to know if you have books on curses and hexes or a book on witches and warlocks.” He pauses and waits for Bobby to answer him back. Sam turns to me, “He has both.”

“Tell him to look up, in the curses book, if there is anything on fear tactics or revenge.” Sam asks. “Sam, how about I talk to him.” Sam hands me the phone.

“It says here that this curse can be sought out to kill those who deserve death and that fear itself should be the punishment.”

“Okay, can you look in the witches and warlocks book to see if there is anything about if one of them was forced to die and were fearful.” I hear him breathing on the other end.

“There seems to be a witch, named Ranalda Snow, that was killed by her village and she died by drowning in the well. Her fear of drowning killed her. She didn’t even drown, she died with white hair and her heart gave out.” Bingo.

“Is there anything on how she causes her victims to die from fear?”

“How’d you know she might be still around causing chaos?”

“I had a hunch.”

“It says she invites them into her house and offers things to her guests. You never know who she is or where she is, either way she’ll be there to cause you fear if she thinks you deserve it.”

“Thanks Bobby, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright kiddo, make sure you all are safe. If you’re dealing with her, you need to watch out for a lot more than you’re used to.”

“I understand Bobby. Bye.”

“Bye.” The line clicks and I hand Sam his phone back.

“So?” Sam says waiting for an answer. I shut my laptop and scoot forward so my head is in between Dean and Sam.

“Bobby, told me about a witch named Ranalda Snow. She was supposedly killed by her own fear and forces it upon those around her if she thinks they deserve it. She invites you in and gives you things that some are stupid enough to except. By doing that, she has the power to curse you with fear. So when we get there do not except anything from anyone.”

“Got it mom.” Dean says in a whiney voice. I lightly hit him in the shoulder.

** “I mean it.” They agree and I sit back in my seat. It’ll be a while before we get there. **


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

We get to Delaware and it’s a very dreary day there. The people on the street walked groggily. They kept going about their day like nothing has been going on in the town. We drive down the main street before we finally reach the motel. We unload the car and go check into our room.

We walk in and see that this room was supposedly the honeymoon suite. There were rose petals and oils everywhere. The beds were shaped as hearts.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” I say setting my bags down next to one of the beds.

“Well this is awkward.” Sam says placing his bags next to the other bed.

“My question is why are there two beds in this room? Do two couples get kinky or what?” Dean comments, throwing his things to the floor also. “I’m going to go get the guns.” He leaves the room.

Sam picks up one of the oils and inspects it. “Who uses this stuff still?” He throws it into the trash.

“Well, let’s get dressed and ready to go. We have a few houses to go to and question about the deaths.”

“Right.”  Sam says going into the bathroom to get dressed.” I go through my clothes and find my suit. I start to undress. I’m in my underwear, I took my bra off to but on a supported tank top, when all of a sudden the bathroom door opens without me realizing it. I turn around and I’m facing Sam with nothing but my underwear on.

“Oh my god!” I scream.

“Oh my god!” He also says. I lunge for the blanket on the bed and wrap myself in it.

“Sam!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t, I just wanted my tie, I thought.” He quickly grabs his tie and heads back to the bathroom. “Sorry.” He says before shutting the door. I sigh and quickly throw on my tank top in case someone else walks in suddenly. I finish getting dressed when Sam comes out of the bathroom. He couldn’t look me in the eye.

“I have the guns!” Dean announces after shutting the door. He sees we’re dressed. “Well you two are in a hurry.” He grabs his bag and heads into the bathroom to change. That’s when Sam talks to me.

“Ellie, I’m so sorry. I didn’t…”

“Sam,” I laugh interrupting him. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He just smiles and grabs a gun.

“Good.” Dean comes out of the bathroom. His shirt isn’t tucked on or buttoned.

“I can’t find my tie.”He says. After setting his bag down he starts to button his shirt. Slowly beginning to cover his muscular torso. I tear my eyes away quickly. I look over to see it hanging out of his other bag. I grab it and wrap it around his neck. He finishes buttoning his shirt and tucking it in while I tie his tie.

“Well let’s head over to the first house.” Dean grabs his jacket and keys. I grab my dagger and his gun which he forgets half the time. I hear him sigh turn around and I hand him his gun. He smiles and heads to the car.

“Which house are we going to first?” Sam asks while we get into the car.

“A Mrs. Gretel Burgess, she is supposedly the mother to two of the victims.” He starts the car and heads to the main road.

“A woman? Like the witch?” He looks at me in the backseat.

“The witch can also disguise herself as anyone. She could be a five year old girl to an eighty year old man. Not that this couldn’t be her. It just doesn’t add up that she would kill her own kids either. That doesn’t mean let your guard down.”

“Got it.” Dean says turning down a very secluded street. We pass few houses before we pull in front of a very old Victorian. We see an older woman sitting on her porch knitting a scarf. As we walk up to the porch I hear her humming to herself, a quiet, comforting hum.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Burgess?” She snaps her head up from her knitting.

“Who are you? What do you want?” She clutches her work closer to herself as if it were there to protect her.

“We’re agents Hale, Burton, and York.” Dean says as we all hold up our badges. “We’re here to question you about how your children died.”

“I’ve already gave my testimony to the police.” She says getting up from her chair.

“We know.” I lie. “We need a testimony from you to record in our records. If you don’t mind, may we come in and discuss this all in private?” I say in a very polite, innocent tone. Mrs. Burgess looks at me and back at Dean and Sam.

“Alight, you have five minutes.” She opens the door and we follow her into her living room.

“Mrs. Burgess, can you describe how your children were acting before they died?” Sam ask taking out his notepad.

“About a day before,” she begins while sitting into a chair in the corner. “They seemed a little more jumpy than usual. It was like every little thing scared them. The later the day got the more paranoid they seemed and hid in their rooms. I would hear them scream. There would occasional thudding. Anytime I would walk up to ask them what was going on, they would just scream and say go away to me.

I would just shake it off and go back downstairs. They would even start to scream louder than ever in the middle of the night.” She wipes her eyes. “When morning came, there was silence throughout the house. I go up to their rooms, not a sound came from within them. I opened the door to see them on their beds, dead.”  She was crying a little harder than before. “Their hair was white and their eyes, they were wide with terror.”

“How old were your children?”

“They were fifteen year twins.” We look at her. She seemed too old to have children. I think she knew we were confused at the arrangement.

“I adopted them when they were babies, if that clears up the confusion you all have on your faces.” She says wiping her eyes once more. “We just had their funeral two days ago.” She blows her nose into her handkerchief and sniffles. “I would do anything to get them back!” She cries again.

“Thank you for your time.” Sam says closing his notepad.

“Would you guys like a cup of tea before you go?” An offering.

“No thank you Mrs. Burgess. We have a lot more people to speak with.”

“If you say so.” She says.

“We’ll just show our way out.” Dean say walking to the door. We file out and shut the door behind us.

“Do you think…” Sam begins to say.

“No.” We walk down the path and to the car. “A witch wouldn’t show her true form unless she was spotted. By being an older woman would be too clumsy of her to do. That’s what she knows we’d expect. She’ll be someone else.”

“You’re sure?” Dean asks.

“Yes. Who are we seeing next?”

“An older man who lives at the apartment complex on Yale Avenue. It says here that his daughter who comes to see him almost every day died also.” Dean reads off a paper he has with all the people who died and their connections.

“This going to be a long day.” Sam says getting into the car.

“Tell me about it.” I say as Dean and I get in also. We drive off ready to talk to all who have lost those who died from the fear.


	30. Chapter Thirty

After hours of interviewing, we head to the diner in the town and decide to relax for a little while. We find a booth in the far corner of the diner and decide that is a good spot to work and talk about the cases.

The waitress walks up to us, “What can I get for you agents?” she smiles really big at us, especially at Dean.

“I’ll have your bacon cheeseburger special with a beer.” He says as she smiles.

“I’ll have the Cesar Salad with your vinaigrette and a large glass of water please.”  She writes it down with a less enthusiastic smile.

“What can I get you doll?” She faces me.

“Water thank you.” She looks at me weird. But she smiles again and goes to put in our order.

“You need to eat Ellie.” Dean says concerned.

“I’m not hungry.” I say when the waitress gives us our drinks.

“But you haven’t eaten in a few days.” Sam joins in.

“No food will satisfy me. I need something else.” I give them a look which automatically makes them realize I need a demon soul.

“Wouldn’t eating something help?” Dean asks.

“I tried yesterday. It didn’t work. Anyways let’s get back to why we’re here.” They decide to drop it for now.

“I didn’t necessarily see anything suspicious about any of them.” Sam says while looking through his notepad.

“Same.” I say and Dean nods taking a gulp from his beer. The waitress comes back and has Sam and Dean’s food.

“Are you sure all you want is water? I can look at you right now and know you are starved.” She had no idea.

“I’m fine thank you.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a couple of wrapped mints.

“Complimentary mints.” She smiles and walks away.

“Thank you.” I say leaving them at the edge of our table.

“Did that one chick from the repair shop see, a little suspicious to you?” Dean says before he takes a bite from his burger.

“No. She wasn’t suspicious she was scared.” I say taking a few gulps of water.

“Ellie, you really don’t look good.” Sam says.

“I’ll be right back.” I say getting up from the table. I go to the bathroom and go into a stall. I lock the door behind me and lean over the toilet. I throw up the water I just drank. I knew that I cannot eat or drink anything but a soul right now. My body is rejecting anything that is not of that nature.

I stand up and flush the toilet. I walk out of the stall and go over to the sink. I rinse my face and stare at myself through the mirror. Why couldn’t I just last a little longer. I haven’t had a demon in a few weeks. I am suffering from major withdrawal.

I walk out and head back to our table. I sit down and they just stare at me.

“Ellie.” Dean says.

“I think it’s best if we leave. I can’t…” I look to see that there are only two mints on the table. There were three. “Who ate a mint?” I ask.

“I did.” Dean says pointing to the wrapper in front of his clean plate. I see that the mint wrapper had a weird white substance caked onto it. I grab the other mints and start to walk out the door. I hear Sam and Dean follow me.

“Here,” Dean says the waitress. “Keep the change.” I’m at the car in the back seat. I look at the wrappers of the other mints, they had the same substance.

“Get to the motel, now.” Dean knew I wasn’t messing around. He floored onto the gas and we head to the motel.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

After hours of interviewing, we head to the diner in the town and decide to relax for a little while. We find a booth in the far corner of the diner and decide that is a good spot to work and talk about the cases.

The waitress walks up to us, “What can I get for you agents?” she smiles really big at us, especially at Dean.

“I’ll have your bacon cheeseburger special with a beer.” He says as she smiles.

“I’ll have the Cesar Salad with your vinaigrette and a large glass of water please.”  She writes it down with a less enthusiastic smile.

“What can I get you doll?” She faces me.

“Water thank you.” She looks at me weird. But she smiles again and goes to put in our order.

“You need to eat Ellie.” Dean says concerned.

“I’m not hungry.” I say when the waitress gives us our drinks.

“But you haven’t eaten in a few days.” Sam joins in.

“No food will satisfy me. I need something else.” I give them a look which automatically makes them realize I need a demon soul.

“Wouldn’t eating something help?” Dean asks.

“I tried yesterday. It didn’t work. Anyways let’s get back to why we’re here.” They decide to drop it for now.

“I didn’t necessarily see anything suspicious about any of them.” Sam says while looking through his notepad.

“Same.” I say and Dean nods taking a gulp from his beer. The waitress comes back and has Sam and Dean’s food.

“Are you sure all you want is water? I can look at you right now and know you are starved.” She had no idea.

“I’m fine thank you.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a couple of wrapped mints.

“Complimentary mints.” She smiles and walks away.

“Thank you.” I say leaving them at the edge of our table.

“Did that one chick from the repair shop see, a little suspicious to you?” Dean says before he takes a bite from his burger.

“No. She wasn’t suspicious she was scared.” I say taking a few gulps of water.

“Ellie, you really don’t look good.” Sam says.

“I’ll be right back.” I say getting up from the table. I go to the bathroom and go into a stall. I lock the door behind me and lean over the toilet. I throw up the water I just drank. I knew that I cannot eat or drink anything but a soul right now. My body is rejecting anything that is not of that nature.

I stand up and flush the toilet. I walk out of the stall and go over to the sink. I rinse my face and stare at myself through the mirror. Why couldn’t I just last a little longer. I haven’t had a demon in a few weeks. I am suffering from major withdrawal.

I walk out and head back to our table. I sit down and they just stare at me.

“Ellie.” Dean says.

“I think it’s best if we leave. I can’t…” I look to see that there are only two mints on the table. There were three. “Who ate a mint?” I ask.

“I did.” Dean says pointing to the wrapper in front of his clean plate. I see that the mint wrapper had a weird white substance caked onto it. I grab the other mints and start to walk out the door. I hear Sam and Dean follow me.

“Here,” Dean says the waitress. “Keep the change.” I’m at the car in the back seat. I look at the wrappers of the other mints, they had the same substance.

“Get to the motel, now.” Dean knew I wasn’t messing around. He floored onto the gas and we head to the motel.

I burst through the motel door. I go to my bag and pull out my book that involves hex powders. I see that there is one recipe that involves ingestion of the powder. I smell the powder and it smells of those ingredients in the book.

“Shit!” I yell throwing the book to the ground.

“What? What is it?” Sam and Dean look at me worriedly.

“You’re cursed.” I say looking at Dean. “It’s my fault. I should’ve warned you not to eat the mint.”

“The mint? What do you mean?” Dean says confused.

“Those weren’t complimentary mints. They were the offering from the witch, which you gladly took.” I bury my hands into my head.

“You’re saying I’m going to die within the next day?” He says sitting down on the bed across from the chair which I’m sitting in. I immediately jump to my feet.

“You are not going to die! Don’t you dare say that!” I run my fingers through my hair. I take off my jacket and shirt. I’m left standing in my pants and tank top. “I need some air.” I walk out of the room and lean over the balcony to the parking lot.

The breeze feels great through my hair. I sit there and take in the somewhat fresh air. I relax and turn around and see Dean standing there.

“AH!” Was his reaction. “You scared me.” Great, it’s starting.

“Sorry. Let’s go back inside.” He agrees and we shut the door behind us. “Lay down Dean and stare at the ceiling. Nothing else.”

“Okay.” He lies down and stares at the ceiling. I grab the phone and call Bobby.

“Hello?” Bobby answers almost immediately.

“Bobby, it’s me.”

“Hey Ellie. Wait what happened?” He knew something went wrong.

“Dean has the curse.”

“Aw, Ellie. Are you kidding me?”

“No, she caught us off guard at the diner. She used this hex powder in mints she gave us. Dean was the only one that ate them.” I slouch down into the chair.

“I see that we have to do something, but you don’t sound like yourself.” He knew something was wrong with me too. Sam walks into the room from the bathroom and Dean screams like a girl.

“Dean, really?” Sam says walking over to the table and starts to look up things on the computer along with the books beside him.

“What was that?” Bobby of course didn’t exactly know how this fear curse worked.

“Technically the curse makes you afraid of everything. As you your fear increases the more damage it causes, which then ends with the outcome of death.” I say.

“Death, I’m going to die?” Dean says freaking out a little bit.

“Dean, like I said before, you’re not going to die. And Bobby the worst thing is this curse kills them off after a day. So we technically only have twenty four hours before, you know.”

“I wish I could help over there, but I would just be wasting your time if I drove. What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to find as much information on this witch, especially how we kill her.”

“Got it. Now what is going on with you kid?”

“Nothing, talk to you later.” I hang up before he could question me more.

“So what next?” Sam says at the computer.

“We need to wait for Bobby’s call for information on how to kill the witch. In the meantime, we need to keep you,” I face Dean. “Calm and relaxed.” Dean looks at me and looks a little fearful. “What?” I ask.

“I think there are monsters under the bed.” He says slowly moving his eyes back and forth from the sides of the bed. I look up at Sam and shake my head in total exhaustion.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

It’s about a few hours since I’ve called Bobby. He still hasn’t gotten back to me. Dean has finally fallen asleep. Sam is still at the computer while I’m flipping through the books I have with me. My stomach twists and turns in hunger. I set the book down and look at the ceiling.

I decide I need to eat something, or try. I get up to go to the fridge. I see that there are a couple of apples and Dean’s pie. I grab an apple and bite into it. The sweet flavor settled onto my lips as well as in my mouth. I slowly chew it and swallow. I’m about to go for another bite when pain hits my stomach. I drop the apple and grab at it.

“Ellie?” Sam says getting up from the chair. “What’s going on?” He’s next to me. I stand up and run for the bathroom. I over the toilet puking up the one bite of apple. I feel Sam next to me. I flush the toilet and I sit staring at the toilet afterward. Sam waits till I stand up and asks me again, “What’s going on?”

“I can’t eat or drink anything.” I look up at him. “There’s no demon here, it’s a witch.” I say collapsing into the kitchen chair.

“You can summon one.” Sam says.

“That won’t work.”

“Why not?” He seemed rally upset at that.

“I’m not a virgin and neither are you guys. So we can’t summon one.”

“That was seriously part of the ritual?”

“Yeah, I have to wait. I just need to do something. I need to get my mind off of this, hunger.” I grab the book and start to look through it. “Wake Dean up. We’re going to the diner. Maybe we can figure something out there.” I stand up and grab my jacket. “I’m driving. Dean will probably see a red light and freak out.” Sam chuckles at the thought. “Sam?” I say.

“Sorry. Dean, hey, wake up.” He kicks his foot that was hanging off the bed.

“What! No! Get away! AH!” Dean sits straight up in bed. He sees us. “Oh.” He slides to the end of the bed and looks at me once again. “Geez El, you don’t look so good.”

“Thanks. Let’s go. We’re heading to the diner to look around.” I toss him his jacket. He screams and dodges it. “Dean, it’s your jacket. Relax, pick it up and let’s go.” I walk to the door and head outside. I hear someone run up behind me.

“You really need to relax. I know you’re starving, but Dean isn’t himself right now we need to be more, understanding.” Sam says walking in front of me.

“I’m sorry.” I say unlocking the car. “Just please make sure he doesn’t freak out behind me. I need to focus a little more on getting us to the diner.”

“No problem.” Sam smiles. “Dean! Come on!” Dean comes walking slowly out of the room shutting the door behind him. He looks around the area carefully before he bolts to the car and jumps in. Sam and I get in. I start the car and head down the road.

“That was a close one.” Dean says to himself before looking out the window onto the street.

“I’m sure it was Dean.” I say turning down the main street heading toward the diner which was on a side road a mile down.

“Did you see that guy in the car down the lot? It was like he wanted to attack me.”

“I guess it’s a good thing you bolted to the car like a little girl then huh, bro?” Sam jokes.

“I thought I had to be nicer?” I joke.

“I needed to fit one in for myself.” He smiles turning to look at the people on the street. I turn onto the street and pull into the diner lot. It just closed about an hour ago.

“Alright, let’s do this.” I get of the car and pop the trunk. I reach in and hand Sam a hand shot gun. I try to hand Dean his gun, but he wouldn’t take it.

“I actually want to use this.” He reaches in and pulls out a flashlight. “I’ll man the flashlight. Guns are scary.” He says in the most serious voice I have ever heard him use. Sam and I look at him in complete disbelief.

“Alright.” I say putting his gun in my pants and slamming the trunk. Dean jumps at the sound. We walk around to the back. I kneel down and take out a bobby pin. I jiggle it in the lock.

“Ellie, you should use a lock…” Before he could finish I pop the lock and open the door.

“Don’t underestimate the power of the bobby pin, Sam.” I put it back in my hair and walk through the door. It’s dark. “Dean, if you’re handling the flashlight you need to actually turn it on.” He mutters sorry in a kid like voice and turns it on.

We’re walking through the kitchen and it is a mess. We see pots and pans stacked in the sink, unwashed. I look around and see nothing of suspicion. I look at Sam and he shakes his head no. He couldn’t find anything either. I look at Dean, but he was to busy making sure that there wasn’t anything behind the corners.

I walk over to the cash register. It was a very old fashioned one, with an odd lever to pull when making a transaction. I place my finger on it and feel the brass beneath my fingertips. I look closer and see the buttons weren’t even buttons. They were just plastic cubes glued on. I look to see the lever was the only working thing. It got me thinking.

I pull the lever and a door falls beneath my feet. I scream on the way down. It was about a ten foot drop. I land on my side onto a hard wood floor.

“Ellie!” Sam and Dean run over the hole. “Are you okay?” I groan and flip over to my back.

“Just peachy.” I look over to see a ladder on the edge of the hole. “What an odd place to place a trapdoor.” Sam climbs down the ladder and comes over to me to help me up. We look to see Dean is half way down the ladder when he freezes.

“There isn’t another place for my foot.” It was literally a foot off the ground.

“Dean, just jump you’ll be fine.” I say grabbing at my hip. “Close your eyes if you have to.”

“Okay.” He says. He closes his eyes and jumps. He screams over the whole foot drop and is still screaming when he lands on his feet.

“Dean, open your eyes man, you’re on the ground.” Dean does and he smiles.

“That wasn’t so hard.” He fixes his jacket so he can act and look like a tough guy. He pulls his flashlight out and shines it down the hall. Sam and I take our guns out and walk in front of him. We came to this door. I reach for the handle and was about to open it.

“Wait!” Dean whispers loudly. “What’s in there?”

“We’ll find out.” Sam says.

“If you don’t know what’s in there why are you opening it?”

“Dean, just shine the flashlight at the door.” He listens and stands in front of the door at a distance.

“On three.” I say placing my hand on the doorknob. They nod. “One, two, three.” I open the door and rats run out.

“AHH!!” Dean screams. He begins to run and jump in circles out of fear. His face was covered in pure terror.

“Dean!” He stops trying to regain his breath. “Be quiet. We don’t know what else is down here.” Right on cue we hear a door creak open at the very end of the hall. Light dimly casts down the hall.

“Who’s here?” A woman asks.

“Hide.” I whisper quietly. We all run into the closet and shut the door. Dean was behind us. I was the closest to the door. I held my hand on it to make sure if she tried to open it, she couldn’t.

“Daniel? Is that you?” Must be another one in on the job.

“What do you want?” Someone answers.

“We’re you making noise while I was making the powder?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me boy.”

“I can’t lie to you, Ranalda.” He says. I hear them walk down the hall. The door shuts behind them.

We sit there for a while longer just in case. My phone begins to vibrate. It was Bobby. I answer it very quietly.

“What do you have Bobby?”

“It says the only true may to kill the witch is killing her by her greatest fear once more.” Water.

“So drowning her?”

“That should do it.”

“Okay thanks Bobby.” I click the phone so he couldn’t question about anything else. I also needed to keep Dean and Sam safe. I had lure Ranalda out. There was a community pool at the Recreational Center. Perfect for drowning someone if need be.

I slowly turn myself around to face them.

“I need you guys to be quiet when I open this door.” I began. “To kill her we need to drown her. Water is her biggest fear, well drowning technically. I’m going to get her to come after me. Once you hear us leave, go after the other person here. Don’t do anything else.”

“How are you going to lure her out, without her knowing we’re here?” He points to himself and Dean.

“Remember what I said about you being quiet?” I open the door and slam it behind me in their faces.

“Ranalda Snow! Come and get me you wrinkled ass bitch!” The door at the end of the hallway opens. There stands a woman.

“Well, look what we have here! The Culpit has come to save the day! How lovely is that Patrick?” The man nods solemnly behind her.

“Hello Ranalda.” I say in a very rude tone.

“Well, I don’t generally say hello to those who break into my home, but hello, Ellie.” I raise my gun and shoot her in the arm. “AH! You shot me you bitch!”

“Sorry, my finger slipped.” I slowly back up so I’m closer to the ladder.

“UH!” She grabs her arm, it bleeds a little bit. “Get her!” Patrick charges at me. I raise my gun again and shoot him in between the eyes. He falls dead inches from my feet.

“Oops.” I say.

“You bitch!” She takes a few steps toward me.

“Let’s play a game.” I say. “Catch me if you can.” I start to climb the ladder. I’m at the hole when she begins to climb. I’m at the front door. I unlock it right when she stands up from the hole.

“Catch me if you can bitch!” I yell before I run down the block with her trailing behind me. I just needed to have the energy to run and find the recreational center. That pool was all I had to kill her.


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

 

I’ve run down a few blocks with her still following. I see a sign that says the center is one block up. I run up to the big building and try to get in. I grab the door and try to open it with no success. I run around the block to the back entrance, which was an alley. The door was locked, but it had a little window in the door.

I brace my elbow and smash the glass. I reach in to unlock it. She was at the start of the alley.

“You can’t run Culpit!” She walks slowly down the alley toward me. I open the door and run in. It’s flight after flight of stairs. I run up a few before I see the sign for the pool. I break through the door toward the pool level and run full speed to the entrance to the locker rooms. I hear her trailing slowly behind me. I run to the back part where the pool entrance was. I run through the door and see that there are bleachers along the sides. I run over to one and crouch behind it just as she opened the entrance.

She walks closer to the wall than ever. She’s talking to herself about staying relaxed. She then begins to talk to me. She was very uneasy when she does.

“Alright, Culpit. You’re trapped now.” I watch her intently as she slowly makes her way closer to me. “I know you’re in here.” She gets closer. She’s in front of the bleacher I’m behind. She turns a little bit to face the pool. She takes a few steps toward it and I hear her gulp softly.

I slowly rise behind the bleacher and step out, her back still to me. I walk ever so quietly a few steps forward. She is three feet from the pool, now’s my chance. I charge toward her right when she turns around. I lunge for her and we fall into the pool. I struggle to keep her under. She thrashes and kicks at me in the water. I wrap my arms around her neck to keep her under.

We bob to the surface and I gasp for air as well as she.

“If you’re going to kill me Culpit,” She breaks free from me. “You’re going down with me.” She plunges down into the water. I look to see her at my legs. She grabs them and pulls me down with her. We’re at the bottom of the pool when she grabs onto my body to keep me down. I was now that one thrashing and kicking.

I finally pull away and wrap my hands around her neck. She does the same to me. Air rushes out from our mouths. She begins to slowly loosen her grip on me and I tighten mine. I can’t breathe. I’m starting to fade as well. She begins to sink down to the bottom, sitting up. Her eyes then begin to light up and she slowly crumbles to the bottom of the pool and fades away.

I couldn’t breathe. My body begins to be engulfed by darkness. I hear the faint water drips in the distance. I feel my body float upward. I’m dying and there is nothing I can do.

I then feel the water being disturbed. There was a loud splash and then I feel myself being dragged. I’m being lifted out of the water.

“Ellie, wake up!” It was Sam. I feel a hard push onto my chest a couple of times. Then I feel air being blown into my mouth.

“Sam!” I hear Dean run in.

“She’s in here like I said she would be. She’s not breathing!” I feel once again the hard pushes against my chest followed by the occasional air being blown in. “Come on Ellie.” After one more push. I cough up a lot of water and struggle to breathe once again. “Just breathe Ellie, just breathe.” I cough and few more times and breathe heavily.

“Ellie.” Dean is next to me now and he’s wiping the water off my face and pushing my hair back. They help me sit up.

“She’s dead.” I say finally. “She disintegrated on the bottom of the pool after she drowned.” I say a little breathless.

“Why were you drowning with her?” Sam asks.

“She pulled me down with her. I couldn’t get away. So I had to try to make her drown faster. That didn’t work out.” I attempt to stand up but I fall forward and they catch me. They steady me and we walk slowly out of the pool area.

“So,” I turn toward Dean. “Are you still screaming at the monsters under your bed?” I laugh still out of breath.

“No. I’m better now, thanks to you.” He kisses my forehead. We walk down all the flights of stairs and out the back into the alley. I see the car is parked out on the street. We get in and Dean heads down the road back to the motel. I rest my head onto the window and look out into the night life of the town. There wasn’t a soul on the streets. Only the black Impala cruising down the road, hurrying to get the hell out of this town.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

We’re back at the motel and I guess they decided we’re going to take off tomorrow. I could tell they were exhausted so I just agreed. We just packed up most of our things so we can go as soon as possible tomorrow.

I’m sitting in the kitchen part of the room. I see Sam lying on his bed trying to fall asleep, but he is constantly turning. Dean is sitting up in bed sort of watching me. I could tell he was worried. I’m guessing I looked like a zombie by now.

“Ellie,” He finally says getting off the bed. “You need to do something about, you know.” He knew I needed to eat. I nod and look up at the ceiling.

“Cas,” I say. “I really need you right now. I need help with feeding. It’s been too long.” Within a second after I finished. He appeared in the room by the door. He walks over to me and begins to inspect me.

“How long?” He asks looking into my eyes.

“Three weeks. I couldn’t even eat or drink anything, normal.”

“Why’d you let it go that long?” He seemed upset I let it go that far.

“We didn’t have a case that involved a demon. We haven’t come across any in weeks. I can’t summon them either.” I feel weaker the longer we talk.

“Is she going to be okay?” Dean asks. I see Sam sit up in his bed joining in on the conversation.

“Her body’s in shock, I don’t know how long it’ll be before she shuts down. I wish you guys had better luck with finding demons, I can’t find any either. The Apocalypse must be having them converse in a certain dimension so no one can reach them.” My head begins to bob forward, Cas catches me.

“She did drown today though.” Sam says. Cas’ head shoots up at me.

“You what, under your condition, that’s suicide Ellie.”

“Dean was going to die. I had to drown the witch. She got a hold of me and I went in deeper with her.”

“You’re not strong enough. You have to lay low for a while before you feed again.” He turns to the sink. Then he grabs a glass and fills it with water. “Let’s try this.” He hands it to me.

“Cas, I tried I can’t.”

“Show me.” He says.

“She’ll throw up, and I highly doubt she wants to do that again.” Sam says standing up. Cas looks at me with his soft eyes. He really needs me to. I raise the glass to my lips and take a few swallows. The cold water feels great down my throat. As soon as it settles in my stomach it immediately wants to come right back up. I dart for the bathroom. I slam the door behind me and fall to the toilet. I lean my head into it and the water rushes out and as fast as it went in.

“It’s okay, Ellie.” Cas is in the bathroom with me. “You don’t have to do that again.” He’s pulling my hair from my face and is rubbing my back. “You need to sleep. You haven’t in days I assume?” I nod. “Alright,” He crouches next to me and lifts me up into his arms. “Let’s go.” We stand in the doorway. He stares at it and it flies open. We walk out and he lays me down onto the bed. Right when my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep. Not before I heard Cas say, “She needs to sleep.”


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

I hear the hum of the Impala surround me. I open my eyes quickly to see I’m lying in the back of it. I slowly sit up to see we’re on a highway.

“Well look who’s up.” Dean says looking up into the rearview mirror at me. Sam turns around to face me.

“You hungry?” Sam asks. Did he just ask me that? He saw I was confused. “Dean, pull into that side strip over there.” Dean does and they get out of the car. I get out following them to the trunk.

“Take out your dagger.” Dean says to me. I reach and position it in front of me. “Alright.” Dean says popping the trunk. There was someone tied up in the back with a devil’s trap on the trunk lid and salted rope around them.

“We found this one roaming randomly on the side of the road. We asked to help him, but it turned out he was a demon. Figured it was perfect timing.” Sam and Dean smile. I step closer to the demon and pull the gag out of his mouth.

“Finally! I can speak. If you two hounds would’ve let me explain, I would’ve told you I was sent here for her.” He struggles in the ropes. “I’m here on behalf of my boss, Alister. He said I needed to do whatever this young woman says. I also follow orders to him very periodically.” He seemed very truthful about it all.

“Dean, Sam, I think it would be best if you would go to the front of the car.” Hunger surges through me. They go without question.

“So, Miss Ellie, what may I do for you?” He says shifting his body more to face me. Actually I have to ask him something.

“Your boss, Alister, who is he in The Apocalypse?”

“He’s one of our main men.” He smiles. “I’m surprised a Culpit like you doesn’t realize that.”

“My apologies, I didn’t realize that he was one of them. Tell me what is he looking for to get this Apocalypse going into over drive?”

“It’s not Alister who is looking for it, it’s Lucifer.” Lucifer, Satan himself.

“So what’s Lucifer, looking for?” He giggles to himself.

“Why, the amulet of course.” He points to my amulet dangling from my neck.

“What does this amulet do?” I reach and tuck it in my shirt.

“It opens the doors to the four horsemen.” He smiles. “Alister wants to be the one to personally deliver it to Lucifer himself.”

“Interesting.” I say taking another step closer.

“Listen Ellie, I know this may be a little too much to ask from you at this exact moment, but can you untie me and get me out of this trunk?” He was polite enough about it, for a demon.

“I guess, hold still.” He freezes and looks at me confused as I bend forward and open my mouth. His soul begins to enter my body. His screams are soon muffled once he dies. I have never felt so energized in my life. I slam the trunk and lean forward onto it. I smile and place my dagger back in its rightful place.

Dean and Sam walk up to me. Dean looks a little uneasy. Sam looks upset too.

“What?” I say. Are they mad at me?

“The demon said the name of his boss was Alister?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, why?” Dean sighs heavily.

“Alister is the bastard that tortured me in Hell.” My body froze. “Now he’s out and about.” Dean’s eyes darken at the name. Sam is uneasy at the sudden realization.

“It’s a good thing then that I got some dirt on the whole Apocalypse thing then before I had lunch.” I say in a very serious yet comical way.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

We got back in the car and drove down the highway and found another diner to discuss this at. Dean and I got our bacon cheeseburgers and Sam got his salad of course. We wait to discuss anything until we got our drinks and food so we wouldn’t be disturbed.

“What did you find out before you, you know.” Sam says starting his meal.

“He told me that Lucifer, Satan, is the one trying to get this Apocalypse moving. He needs something though, from me. That’s why Alister sent me a demon.” I reach down my shirt and pull out the amulet. “He needs this to bring the four horsemen forward. That’ll turn The Apocalypse into full gear. Alister wanted to be the one to deliver it to him, to show he is the most loyal and helpful.” I take a bite of my burger and a drink. Dean won’t touch his food, not even his beer.

“So, Alister is after you now, because of your amulet?” I nod my head slowly as I chew. He leans back in his seat and runs his fingers through his hair.

“So, what exactly do we do?” Sam says a little confused with this whole Apocalypse arrangement.

“First, don’t give the amulet to Alister or Lucifer for that matter. Second, we need to get to Bobby’s in the next two hours, the sooner the better to get to know who Lucifer really is. If worst comes to worse, Alister could come and surprise us tonight once he finds out his friend is dead.” They were silent the rest of the meal. Dean only nibbled his food.

We headed back onto the road about twenty minutes later. We got to Bobby’s within an hour. We pull up to the house and see that his van isn’t there. I run up to the door and it’s locked. I run around the house and open the side window and climb in.

I head back to the front door to open the front door. Sam smiles quickly and walks in. Dean walks through the door and is still silent. I head over to the desk and look around for books on demons and Satan. I sit in Bobby’s chair while Sam and Dean set up a few laptops.

I come across a book that was titled Ipsum Diabolum, The Devil Himself. I page to the contents and find the section of how he became Satan. I flip to the pages, they’re blank.

“What the hell?” I turn the book to Sam and Dean. “It’s blank.” They give me puzzled looks. They get up from their seats and walk over to inspect the book with me.

“How can that be? Why would Bobby have a blank book?” Dean says finally. I see as he lifts the book, there is writing on the back. It says, Qui quærunt Historia Diaboli, et cruentatur in paginis in gloria. I needed to bleed onto the pages to reveal the words.

I get up from the desk and pull my dagger out. They look at me confused.

“Set the book down onto that page.” Dean does.

“What are you doing?” Sam says.

“On the back cover, it said someone needed to bleed on the pages in order to see the story of the devil. I’m going to be the one.” I drag the dagger across my palm and blood oozes to the surface. I was about to place it above the pages when Cas drops in suddenly.

“Ellie, stop.” I pull my hand away before a drop landed onto the pages. “You can’t do that, once you do, you have to become something unexplainable.” He walks over and grabs the book to place it back onto the shelf.

“What would’ve happened?” Sam asks.

“You would’ve become a vessel.”

“A what?” We all say at the same time.

“You would’ve become a vessel for Lucifer. He would’ve been able to use your body to store himself in. Even though you would’ve had a choice to say no to let him use it, you would’ve been connected to him.” He turns to face us again. “Don’t ever think about doing that.” He looks at me especially.

“Then tell us.” I say.

“Tell you what?”

“Don’t play dumb. You must know everything about Lucifer. You are supposed to know everything about him since you’re constantly trying to protect the world from his ‘children’.” He sighs and walks over to the couch.

“Sit.” Dean and Sam sit onto the couch and I sit on the arm rest of it. “Lucifer,” He begins slowly. “Is an angel.” I was about to interrupt. “I know what you’re going to ask, how is he an angel?” He was right. “He was a great angel, the one who loved God more than the rest of us I think. He was the most noble, never questioned God.

“One day though, when God decided to create mankind and all the other creatures, Lucifer finally questioned him. He told God that we shouldn’t watch over such weak and pathetic beings. God simply told him that these beings are the future of our faith. Lucifer didn’t want any part of it.

“A while after God’s creation, Lucifer became incredibly jealous of how God loved humans more than his angels. Lucifer went on a rampage and killed thousands of innocent humans. God went after him. He said to Lucifer since he denied God and destroyed parts of his creation, that he was sentenced to Hell. God sent Lucifer into a cage at the very bottom pits in Hell.

“Once that happened, Lucifer was then known as Satan. I believe Lucifer only wanted the best, but he refused to obey God. He wanted it his way. That’s how he ended up there. Ever since the Apocalypse started, he was released with many other powerful demons. He’s awaiting his vessel. We don’t know who it exactly is yet. We can’t figure out where he is trying to get to that person. He just seems to be jumping around.”

“Why does he need a vessel to accomplish the Apocalypse?” Dean questions.

“No demon can do significant damage, like make the Apocalypse advance to the major stages, unless they have a vessel. Lucifer though, can only have a certain vessel. Unlike other demons, he has to have his one and only, which we cannot find.” Cas says matter of factly.

“How do we keep Lucifer from finding and harboring his vessel?” Sam asks.

“By finding the vessel first and make sure they don’t say yes to him.” With that Cas takes off and disappears. I stand up and walk in front of them on the couch.

“How the hell are we supposed to find his vessel?”

“That’s simple Culpit.” A voice says from the kitchen. I look up to see a man standing in front of me. Sam and Dean couldn’t see him and quickly stand up to see who it exactly is. I look to see Dean’s face become tense.

“Alister.” He says in a darkened tone.


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

“Nice to see you again, Dean. Did you torture anymore souls while you left?” He laughs softly to himself. I look to see Dean balled his hands into fists. Alister looks back to me. “You must, by the famous Ellie. I’ve heard so much about you.” He takes a few steps toward us. He’s in the doorway of the living room. “Say, did you enjoy your meal?” He purposely sent the demon for that purpose.

“We had a little chat first, but I guess it went down fine.” He lost his smirk in an instant.

“What did he say to you?” He was worried I knew information I shouldn’t. I hear Dean laugh quietly next to me.

“Looks like you didn’t do a very good job of making sure that your, friend, wasn’t much of a talker.” Dean says. Alister’s eyes darken toward Dean. With a flick of his head, he sends Dean flying across the room. He crashes into Bobby’s bookshelves with a groan. Sam lunges for Alister, but Alister sends him across the room into the bookshelves forcing Dean to fall back down. I take a small step toward Alister. He tries to send me across the room, but I continue to slowly make my way toward him. He breathes heavily in frustration.

“Is there a problem?” I ask cocking my head at him. I pull my dagger out and twirl it around in my fingers. He stares at me.

“I forgot you’re immune to demonic forces.” He steps closer. “No matter, I can work with something else.” He disappears. I look around in front of me.

“Ellie!” I hear Dean yell. I turn around and Alister is behind me. Before I could thrust my dagger forward, he catches my arm. He shoves me into the wall. He smacks my hand against the wall. I drop the dagger at the impact. I kick forward and he falls to the ground.

I grab the dagger and roll over his body landing behind him. I was about to take him out, he beat me to it. He turns and kicks me out from under my feet. I land hard onto the floor, he jumps on top of me. He leans forward into my ear.

“I’ll be back, but here’s a reminder I will be.” He then thrusts a dagger of his own into my side. I gasp at the pain. I hear someone run over and throw a huge bucket of holy water onto us. Alister screams and then disappears. It was Dean.

“Ellie, geez.” He sees the dagger jutting out from my side. I look over to see the entire blade was buried in me. I reach for it and slowly pull it out. I pull out faster dropping it on to the floor. I grab at it and throw my head back at the jolts of pain. Dean helps me up. I sit on the couch. I lift my shirt up to see blood gushing out.

“Can you heal it?” Sam asks rubbing his head.

“I think.” I close my eyes and focus all my being on to my side. I slowly feel the pain go away and look to see that it is slowly healing before our eyes. A faded scar remains after I heal it as much as I can. “The scar will be gone in a few days.” I pull my shirt back down and stand up. “I’m just surprised he didn’t go for my amulet like he wanted.” I reach to see my amulet is still hanging from my neck.

“You sure that’s what he really wants?” Dean says looking at me with questionable eyes.

“Absolutely.” I walk over to the shelves to see everything scattered. I remember the fact that Alister made a comment about Dean, torturing souls? “Dean,” I turn back to them. “What did Alister mean, you tortured souls?” Dean looks away from me right after I say torture. He looks at Sam.

“When he was in Hell,” Sam explains. “He was technically down there for forty years. He told me that after thirty, he couldn’t take the torture himself. He made the decision to be pulled off the hooks in order to not suffer as much. The only way that could happen though is if he returned the favor of torturing souls.” Sam finishes. I look over to Dean ashamed of this. I walk up to him.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of.” I look him in the eyes.

“My dad would have fought till the end. I gave up, that’s not acceptable.”

“You went through enough, you had no choice. Dean, there’s is nothing for you to feel sorry about.” I grab his arm. He pulls away.

“I have to go.” He says grabbing his bag by the couch.

“What do you mean go?” Sam beat me to the question.

“I need time to absorb all of this.” He says gesturing toward the whole situation that happened. He starts to head to the foyer and out the door he goes. I run after him, Sam trails behind me.

“Dean!” I run in front of him before he can open the car door. He looks me in the eyes. Tears filled his ever so slightly.

“I need to leave.” I wipe the tear that falls from his eyes. “Move Ellie.”

“I’m not moving, because you’re not leaving me, us.” I point toward Sam who was starting to get antsy about Dean trying to take off.

“You can’t leave Dean. There’s too much for just the two of us to handle on our own.” Sam says stepping closer to Dean. Dean swivels around to face Sam.

“You don’t get it. I need to leave Sammy. I need to just go away from this for a little while. With Alister out, I can’t.”

“What if Alister comes along and finds you, alone. Then what will you do?” I say. He faces me again. He leans into me. I feel his body so close to me. He kisses me ever so slightly. His breath lingers onto my lips. He pulls away slowly.

“I’ll know when it happens.” He lightly moves me to the side and slides into the car. He looks up at us right before he tears down the road. I stand there dumbfounded at what is happening.

“He’ll be back.” Sam says. “He loves us too much to leave for a long time.” Sam says reassuring.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Sam and I sit in the kitchen and continue to wait for Bobby to return. We’ve been here for about three hours just drinking beer. We haven’t said much to each other after Dean left. We were both completely taken by surprise he did that. Sam claims Dean will be make soon. I don’t think it’s the same as the past times though.

Bobby finally returns and walks into the house to see us just sitting there, drinking.

“What the hell did I miss now?” He says setting his gun and bag on to the table. We tell him what happened. From the discovery about the Apocalypse, to my demon ‘slave’, to Alister dropping in, to Dean taking off. He soaks in all of the events, one after the other, in silence.

“We have no idea where Dean is going.” Sam says after we told him everything.

“He probably went across the states.” Bobby says getting up from his chair. I sit there just gulping down another beer. I’ve already had a couple of glasses of whiskey also. Sam looked over to me as I set down the empty bottle of beer.

“Ellie, I think you’ve had enough?” I could tell he was starting to worry. I nod.

“Alright.” I get up from my chair to throw the bottle into the sink. I lean over it.

“Why would he all of a sudden just take off?” I turn to face them. “There is no good reason to take off just because Alister is here. He had to deal with what happened anyways.”

“I know. He’s weird like that kiddo. He always was like that.”

* * *

 

**Sam and I have been on our own for about two weeks. Dean hasn’t contacted either one of us. I miss him even more every day and so does Sam. We try to push on through but there isn’t a day where Sam seems very depressed. I try to take his mind off of Dean but that isn’t enough.**

* * *

 

Bobby returns from the library and has a few books.

“I needed to stock up on books. I also heard at the library about killings.” Bobby says walking into the living room. I follow him in there with Sam behind me. “I think I have a lead on another case over in Seattle. My instincts tell me vampires are roaming the streets.” He goes to his computer and types up files involving the cases.

I see that the victims have been drained of blood and they had strange markings on their necks. They would always be found in allies and abandoned lots in the middle of the night. I watched him scroll through everything. The victims ranged from college students to the elderly.

“Only in Seattle?” I ask making sure.

“I’ve researched about cases over the country. Seattle is the only one with these types.” I nod and grab my bag.

“I need to take your convertible.” Bobby tosses me the keys from a drawer. “You coming Sam?” I ask walking out the door. I hear him run out after me. I get in and toss my bag in the back seat. Sam tosses his in and sits in the passenger seat.

“So, what do we need for Seattle yet?”

“We need some dead man’s blood, some axes, and possibly some silver knives. Otherwise it’s just going to be a very long drive to Seattle.” I say pulling onto the highway, not knowing what exactly will meet us on the way there.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

It’s been a few hours and Sam is passed out. I thought about pulling over to get us something to eat, but I wanted to wait for him to wake up. I decide to pull over anyways at this diner and rest for a little bit before he starts to stir in his seat.

“Where are we?”

“I pulled into a diner. I figured you’d be hungry, so let’s go.” I get out of the car and he slowly follows. I walk into the diner and head to the back. Sam plops down in front of me. The waitress walks up to us.

“Hello, I’m Pam, how may I serve you?”

“Two beers and a grilled chicken salad.” She writes it down.

“Alright, coming right up.” She walks away and Sam stares at me.

“You didn’t want the salad and a beer?” I ask a little confused.

“No, that’s what I would have ordered.” He says actually surprised. “Why didn’t you order any food?”

“I’m not hungry.” I smile. The waitress brings over our order and returns to the other costumers. Sam digs in and I stare out the window. After he finishes he looks up at me.

“Ellie,” he takes a sip from his beer. “I know you’re upset about what Dean did, I am too. That doesn’t mean that you’re alone.” He reaches over and wraps his hand around mine. “I’m here for you right now. And I will be.” Is he hitting on me?

“Thanks Sam.” I take a drink from my beer and pull my hand away to get the money for the bill.

“How was your meal?” Pam is back.

“Great, thank you.” I stand up from our booth and hand her the money. She doesn’t take it. I look up into her eyes, she seems a little too happy. “Is there a problem?” I ask uneasily.

“Not at all Culpit.” She smiles. She takes the money and walks away to the back, disappearing. I look at Sam and he is shocked. I run to the back and I’m in the kitchen. The chefs yell at me to get out. Pam is gone. I walk out and am met with Sam standing right in front of me.

“Either she works for Alister or she is a vampire here to see if we’re coming.” I say walking past him and out of the diner.

“How do you know?” Sam says walking next to me. I stop and face him.

“What humans know, besides you, Dean, and Bobby, I’m a Culpit?” I get into the car and Sam hops in. I tear down the road.


	40. Chapter Fourty

We make it to Seattle faster than expected, thanks to my driving. I sped the rest of the way there. Sam was a little nervous next to me, but relaxed after a while. I pull into a motel and we take the cheapest room there.

We walk into the room and throw our stuff onto the floor and head back out. We go to the tool shop that was about two blocks down from the motel. We grab whatever we need and head back to the room.  I asked Sam to call the stations and ask about where the killings have been mainly happening. When he finally gets off the phone, he has pretty good news.

“They say the recent attacks have been in abandoned warehouses. There have been a few in alleys, but it’s not as common. They claim the death of the victims occur between midnight and three in the morning. I think tonight we should head to the main warehouse and see what’s up.”

“I’m ready.” It was about seven in the evening, we had enough time to prepare.

“Wait.” Sam sets down his paper and pen before looking up at me. “What if they know we’re here, like you said earlier?” He stands up and grabs an ax and places it into his bag.

“Then they know we’re coming. It will make a little easier then to kill them if they follow us. Don’t you think?” I say zipping my bag. He just nods his head and zips his up also.

“Alright, but that just means we need to watch it more.” He grabs the keys and starts to head out. “I’m also going to drive this time.” I knew he was mocking how I drove here before. We head out to the warehouse.

There weren’t any police cars or officers watching the area. They only had police tape and it was a little torn up. We park the car a few blocks down and make our way to the back entrance of the warehouse. We get in easily and head to the main floor. We grab our axes and flashlights to make sure that if something was there, it wouldn’t be for long.

We walk around the floor and find nothing. We hear absolutely nothing. We give each other confused looks. If these vampires were hiding in warehouses and killing people, why not the biggest warehouse available? I set my bag down and hook my flashlight on my belt loop. I walk around the rooms again finding nothing.

I then smell something sour. I walk around the room I’m in and find nothing. I look up and see there is a vent toward the top of one of the walls. It was above a large shelving unit.

“Sam?” He walks in. After a second he smells it too.

“What is that?” He says holding his hand to his nose.

“Up there.” I point to the vent. “Give me a boost?” He nods. We push the shelf aside and I grab a chair to put underneath the vent. I push it till it gives in and falls to the inside of the vent. I toss it aside. Sam is behind me and pushes me upward into the vent. I pull out my flashlight. I turn around to face Sam partially.

“Can you hand me my ax?” He grabs it and hands it to me. “Thanks.” Right before I head in Sam grabs my foot.

“Be careful. You don’t know what’s up there.” He was truly worried.

“I will. Don’t worry Sam.” He lets go and I head deep into the vent.

I took a few turns and end up at a drop off part of the vent. I turn around to take another turn. I begin a different route. I head down a part I think I haven’t seen. I can smell sourness within the vent. I can’t find it though.

I then hear a rattling and a soft pounding within the vent. It was coming from behind me. I thought Sam wasn’t going to come in.

“Sam? Is that you?” I hear Sam answer in front of me. Who was in here with me? I turn and aim my flashlight behind me. I see at the very end of the vent something was crouched. It was softly growling. I knew then that was the smell. It was a very deranged vampire. It then gets into a stance, ready to pounce. “Shit!” I yell and crawl through the vent faster than ever. It was right behind me.

I stumble once and it was on me. It flips me over and growls in my face.

“Hello, I never had Culpit before.” It says in a very disturbed voice. I head butt it and it flies backward. I turn over to find a vent door. Before I was able to crawl again it had grabbed my leg. It began to sink its teeth into my ankle.

“AH!” I scream. It echoes within the vent.

“Ellie! What’s going on?” Sam says. He was close. I begin to kick my legs and break free from it. I crawl over the right vent and see a light. I crawl to it with the vampire on my trail. I crawl up to a vent that was in the ceiling of a room. I try to lift it but the vampire was on top of me again. It snaps my head back up to its lips.

“You’re actually quite delicious. You’re worth the fight.” It then sinks its teeth into my neck. I gasp at the pain surging through my body. The vent begins to shake and it collapses. We fall right into the room below. It rips its teeth from me and lands onto the floor. I fall onto a table, which breaks underneath me from the impact. I gasp at the pain that it gave me also.

“Ellie!” Sam runs in with his ax and sees the vampire. He goes over to it and starts to hack off its head. Blood pours from the vampire and it dies. Its head rolls away from his body, which twitches. “Ellie.” Sam says again coming up to me. He sits me up and blood gushes from my neck and ankle. “Damn it.” He mutters to himself.

He looks around the room and finds a cloth. He tears it into a few pieces and holds them to my neck and ankle. I hold them too.

“I think I can heal them.” I say to him. I take the cloth off my neck and focus my energy on it. I feel some of the pain subside, and it begins to bleed less. I focus my attention on my ankle and it heals completely. Only a scar remains. I focus back onto my neck. It stops bleeding and it only stings a little. It has to be from the venom in the vampire’s saliva.

“Thank god.” Sam says chucking the cloth to the side and helps me to my feet. “You said you were going to be careful.” He says giving me a disappointed look.

“I was. It just came out of nowhere. The same would’ve happened to you if you went up there.” I lean down to pick up my ax and flashlight.

“Sorry.” He says realizing the truth behind my words.

“It’s okay. Let’s maybe stay in the rooms instead of the vents then.” I say with a little laugh. He laughs very little before heading out of the room.

We move up to the next floor and check it out. There wasn’t much there, but we could tell that there was someone there. We knew they were here. I go to the east side while Sam went to the west. I didn’t hear much coming from this side.

I then hear more than one person on the other side. Then there were a few crashes.

“Sam?” I say turning around. I see his flashlight flickering on that side. Before I knew it, he was sent flying across the rooms. “Sam!” I run toward him. I run through a doorway but I’m hit in the head by a wood plank. I’m dazed.

I look up to see two vampires standing over me. “Nighty night, Culpit.” One laughs. They hit me in the head again, and I’m out.


	41. Chapter Forty One

I’m awake now. I open my eyes, but darkness still consumes my vision. I try to sit up, but my head bangs into something above me. I try to roll over, but there’s something blocking my sides. I’m encased in something.

“Hello?” I say trying to push in front of me. “Is anybody there?” I start to kick it now. I feel it loosen ever so slightly. “Get me out of here!” I kick harder and push. I hear faint giggling outside of this box. Since we’re dealing with vampires it may as well be a coffin. I kick harder and a board breaks. I peel back the others and pull myself out of a small space in the coffin.

I look around and see a vampire sitting across from me.

“I actually thought you could get out faster than that.” It stares at me with a smile full of rotted teeth. I see it was holding my ax. “Nice choice of a weapon.” It lightly traces the blade of the ax.

“I would have gone with a reaper’s staff, but they don’t sell those anymore.” I say jumping off the coffin. I slowly walk over to it. It stands up and walks over to the doorway.

“I wouldn’t try anything if I were you.” It laughs. “Otherwise Sam might end up as dinner.” Sam. It turns on the light to the room next to us. I see Sam strapped to a table.  He is flailing around trying to break free from the restraints.

“Sam.” I say. He stops and looks at me with wild eyes. I turn to it. “What are you doing to him?”

“Nothing really, we’re just doing a favor for Lucifer. You know that he is looking for a vessel that is the true vessel. He gave us a little clue that it might be one of the Winchesters. We’re taking some blood from little Sam here and delivering it to him. If all goes well, we might let you guys go.” It explains. With that said, five other vampires walk into the room with viles and syringes. They begin to take his blood. Their eyes start to grow big with hunger. I knew that once they were done they wouldn’t let us go easily.

I let them do their work. They finish in less than a minute. They take the viles away and return to the room. They stand around Sam. Sam continues to stare at me confused.  The vampire next to me begins to giggle again.

“I may have lied to you Culpit.” Is all it had to say before the others pounce on Sam. They sink their teeth into his neck and wrists. He thrashes at the pain. I knew right then and there it was now or never. I turn to face the vampire and I grab the ax in its hand. It hung on to it. I head butt it and it breaks free. I swing the ax and chop its head clean off its shoulders.

I turn to see that two have broke free away from Sam and were coming at me. I swing the ax around my head and take their heads off at the same time. The others move away from Sam. They stare at me with blood dripping from their mouths. They growl and run up to me. They take me down and the ax skids across the floor.

They hold my arms to the floor, making sure I can’t move at all.

“You know, I thought it would be easier to deal with one of you. I didn’t think you would actually have all this fight within you.” It says as blood drips on to my face. I head butt this one and he stumbles off. I break free from another and kick upward at the others face.

I’m on my feet and I run down all the rooms to the room where we had our bags. I find it and reach in to pull out syringes of dead man’s blood. They’re in the room with me. I hook the bag to my waist and ready myself. I need to get back to Sam where the axes are.

“You wanna dance? Let’s dance.” They run up to me again. I dodge them one by one and head back to Sam. I’m in the room and I take out the syringes. One after another they file into the room. And one after another they run to me. I stab the first one in the neck and inject the blood. It immediately falls to the floor. The others freeze in their tracks. They knew then what was in store.

They turn to run away but I grab the two syringes and throw them. They imbed into the back of their heads and they fall instantly. I grab the ax and go around one by one, chopping their heads off. I drop the ax to the ground.

I turn back at Sam who wasn’t moving anymore. He was bleeding out too much too fast. I go over and undo the restraints. He opens his eyes slightly at me.

“Are you hurt?” He whispers hoarsely. I look down at myself and see all the blood.

“No Sam, it’s theirs.” He smiles.

“Good.”

“You’re bleeding too much. Cas? Cas! Where are you?” I wait a second and nothing. I look down at Sam and he’s out. “Sam? Sam, wake up!” I shake him, but get no response. “Think, think!” I say at myself. Then it hits me.

Cas told me once that Culpits blood was used to heal the wounded. I grab the ax and use the tip to slice my hand open. I go back over to Sam.

“Sam!” I slap him really hard. He wakes up slowly. “You need to drink this.” I then force my hand onto his lips. I feel him trying to tear away from it. Almost instantly though he begins to suck. He grabs my arm and pulls it closer to his lips. I see his wounds healing. They are completely healed after a few seconds. “It worked Sam.” I try to pull my arm away, but he continues to suck. “Sam let go!” I yank my arm away. His mouth is drenched in my blood.

“I’m sorry.” Is all he says before sitting up slowly on the table. I stare at him and see he isn’t even phased by having to drink my blood. “I think we need to go.” He says standing up. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve and walks past me. I couldn’t believe what I just experienced.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

We’re at the motel and Sam is in the bathroom. I grab my phone and head outside to the parking lot. I needed to call Bobby and ask him if he knew anything about why Sam was the way he was. I dial the number and the phone rings quite a few times before he answers.

“Hello?” That’s right he doesn’t have caller I.D.

“Bobby, it’s me.” I lean against the Impala.

“Hey Ellie, did you get them?” I hear clanking in the background. Must have just ate dinner.

“Yeah, we did Bobby.”

“Then why are you upset?” He always knew in my voice when something was wrong.

“It’s Sam. We had a problem.”

“What happened? Is he alright?”

“He is now, thanks to my blood.” I remember I told Bobby about the healing powers of it a long time ago.

“You didn’t?” What did he mean, did I?

“He was dying, Bobby. I had no other choice. That isn’t the part I’m upset about, it’s the fact he couldn’t stop drinking it.” Bobby sighs.

“That’s because when Yellow Eyes wanted him, Sam had this thing with demon blood. He used it once, to enhance his psychic abilities. The problem was he then started drinking it all the time and was hard to control. By you giving him your blood, it only started his ways again. Considering the fact you are a part of the devil’s creation.” I couldn’t believe it.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me this?”

“We didn’t want to bring it up since we figured it wouldn’t happen again.” I completely ruined everything.

“Bobby,”

“Don’t worry kiddo, just bring him back here. We’ll quarantine him until the blood is out of his system. Get here as soon as you can.”

“I’ll be there by morning.” I hang up and head back to the room. Sam was sitting in his bed watching me walk in. He didn’t have his shirt on at all.

“Where did you go?” He said. He didn’t exactly seem himself.

“I called Bobby. I told him what happened with the vampires.” How was I going to get him back to Bobby’s without sounding suspicious? “He said we should head back over to his house. He has another case and we need certain spells and mixes from him.” Convincing?

“Alright, when do we leave?” He says standing up.

“Right now. He said the sooner the better.” I grab my bag and head out the door. I hear Sam trailing behind me.

I get into the car and Sam hops in also tossing our bags into the back seat. He still didn’t put his shirt on.

“You okay to drive? You seem a little tired.” He grabs a shirt and puts it on.

“I’m fine. You’re the one who looks tired.” I lie.

“I guess you’re right.” He leans lower into his seat and soon falls asleep. Only a few more hours before we get to Bobby’s.


	43. Chapter Forty Three

I pull into Bobby’s and Sam is still asleep. I get out quietly. I figure I can talk to Bobby before he gets up.

I run up to the steps and go in. I see Bobby in the kitchen reading a couple of voodoo books. He looks up to see me standing in the doorway.

“Morning, like I said.” I say walking toward him. He stands up.

“Has he tried anything?”

“He wanted to drive, but I told him he was too tired. He’s still sleeping in the car.”

“No I’m not.” He smiles oddly at us. “You know, last night in the bathroom, I had a vision. It has been a long time since I got one. I was also able to lift my clothes off the ground without touching them.” He smiles. “It was amazing. It was a rush.” He steps toward us slowly. “It was like old times.” He goes over to the counters and stares at the knife holder.

“I bet it was son.” Bobby says walking over to the basement door. He opens it slightly, but it slams shut before he could open it. We look to see Sam laughing to himself.

“If you think I’m going back down there, you’re dead wrong.” He looks over to me. He grabs a knife that was in the holder. He begins to twirl it in his fingers. “Ellie,” he says staring at the knife then back at me. “I’m glad you had to use your blood to save me. It made me realize that it makes me stronger. It makes me feel more powerful. I almost forgot how it felt.” He steps closer to me. I reach for my dagger, but it’s not in its loop. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He reaches into his belt loop and pulls it out. “I wanted to borrow it.” He laughs.

“Ellie, you need to get away from him.” Bobby still stands by the door.

“Be quiet Bobby, I’m not going to hurt her.” He turns and stabs the knife into the counter. He continues to hold my dagger in his hands.

“Sam,” I say to him softly. He looks up to me with gentle eyes. “I don’t know what you need, or want. Let’s just talk about this.” He laughs lightly.

“If we talk about it, I know for a fact you’ll say no.” He then lunges at me and knocks me to the floor. I see Bobby run over to us and tries to get Sam off of me. Sam turns and shoves Bobby into the basement door. It gives way and he falls down the stairs.

“Bobby!” Sam turns back to me and pins me to the ground. He waves the dagger above my eyes. He lowers it to my cheek and flicks it so slightly. Blood gently drips from my cheek. He leans down.

“Ellie,” he says in a very childish voice. “I need it.” He lightly licks my cheek taking whatever blood I had drip from it into his mouth. I heal the cut. “You’re going to make this harder than it needs to be huh?”

He moves one of my arms under his leg so it was restrained. He held the other one above my head. He takes the dagger and makes a small slight a little higher than my wrist. He brings my arm to his lips and begins to suck lightly, like at the warehouse.

I kick my knee upward and clip him in the balls. He falls over and I get up. I run over to the stairs and see Bobby stirring at the bottom.  I run down the stairs and meet Bobby at the bottom.

“Bobby, are you alright?” He just nods and sits against the wall. I look up to see Sam coming down the stairs.

“Ellie, I was trying to be nice about it.” He says reaching the bottom. “Let’s not get hasty.”

“Do you hear yourself right now? You’re being fucking delusional!” I step away from Bobby and head over to the right part of the basement. Sam follows me slowly.

“I think I’m just seeing what needs to happen.” He says grasping the dagger tight in his hands. I need to think about what would stun him. Dean.

“What would Dean think?” He stops. “What do you think he would say or do if you’re like this?”

“Dean doesn’t care, that’s why he left. He left us.”

“He cares a lot Sam. He needed time. He’ll be back, you said he would.”

“Saying it will happen doesn’t mean it will, Ellie. He doesn’t care. I don’t care.” I back up and feel the wall behind me. I look to my side and see a wood plank.

“He will be back. He loves you way too much to leave you by yourself. You’re his baby brother, Sam. A big brother can never live without his baby brother. Taking time was just a temporary thing.”

“He’s gone Ellie. Don’t you see that?!” He walks up to me fast. I pull out the plank and bust it across his head. It broke into two over it. He was knocked out. I drop the plank and fall to the floor by Sam’s head.

“I’m sorry Sam.” I wipe his hair out of his face and see that he already healed himself from the blow. “Bobby, let’s get him to the room.” Bobby stands up and helps me lift Sam up. We walk to the metal room in the back of the basement. We lay him in the bed and walk out. I lock the door securely so he can’t get out.

We head up the stairs and lock the basement door behind us also. Bobby goes to sit in the kitchen chair. I go to the fridge and grab him a beer.

“Was he like this before?” I say handing him the beer.

“He actually was a little more aggressive, but that’s because he knew he had to go find a demon. You were here for him already.” He takes a sip from his beer. “I need to take a nap now. That boy took a lot out of me.” He gets up and heads upstairs.

I sat down in the living room. I stared at the wall for some time. I knew what I needed to do. I needed to call Dean. We needed him more than anything. Sam definitely needed him more than anything. I needed him more than anything.

I pull out my phone and dial his number. It rings for a long time. The voicemail catches.

“This is Dean, leave a message.” I miss his voice so much. The voicemail beeps.

“Dean,” I say calmly. “I was just calling to see how you’ve been. Everyone misses you. Sam really misses you. I really miss you. I didn’t know what else to do, but I had to call.” I start to tear up. How was I supposed to tell him about Sam? “Sam, Sam is in a little trouble. Bobby and I have him under control for now. He had blood, again.” I sigh into the phone. “I didn’t know what this meant so I drove him back to Bobby’s, like Bobby told me to do.” I couldn’t think about how to put this. “He came at me and Bobby.” I start to sniffle a little bit. “He wasn’t himself Dean, I never saw him like this.” I sniffle lightly again. I look up at the ceiling. “Bobby seems to think it’s under control.” No it’s not. “Dean, please come back. We need you. We can’t do anything right without you here.” I was crying into the phone softly. “I love you.” I hang up and start to cry heavily on the couch. It wasn’t long until I fell asleep.


End file.
